The Devil's in the Details
by MahfaeraakTahrodiis
Summary: She didn't even have time to take a breath before she felt hands wrap around her throat. She saw the hysteria in his blood red eyes. With every annunciation he squeezed even harder than the last. "You have turned me into the very thing I despise!" He was squeezing so hard now, she knew she'd pass out soon.Warning: Main quest ending related. AU Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello everyone! It is my first ever Elder Scroll story! I love Skyrim so much, I haven't even bought another game since this one came out. I have replayed it so many times, and I still haven't done every thing there is in that effin' game! ;) **

**Ok, so down to business! If you haven't done the main quest and still want to keep it a surprise, which, I was in the same boat up until a month ago, I suggest you leave now. This story starts at the end of the main quest and ventures from there. I will miss you, but I would rather not ruin the best game in the world for you. If you honestly don't care about reading about it, be my guest. Stay.**

**It will have I think everything in here. I will try lemons, although they terrify me. It will have swearing, killing, assaulting... who knows. If it makes you umcomfortable, don't read. If you are under 18, please don't read. Also, please keep in mind this will be unbeta'd until further notice, and unless someone would like to volunteer, I don't know when I will find the time to get one. **

**And last but not least, I will try to update every few weeks or less. I am currently writing 7 stories and publishing 3. Also, I have a special needs child, and a family. I will try my best, and I wouldn't mind if you all let me know how you like this story. I hope I do it justice. Please be honest. Sorry I made a mini novel up here, I just need to let you all know! Enjoy! 8)**

**Sorry. I just reread it and noticed a few errors in the story. Fixed them! **

_**Disclaimer: Bethesda owns, I just play.**_

* * *

The Devil's in the Details

Chapter One

Everything was spiraling. Blue and pink swirling smoke caressed her skin and filled her lungs making her light headed. Before she could catch her breath, Seraphina crashed into a pile of fresh snow.

It took her a moment to inhale, the sheer force of her crash plummeted her into the deep snow. She hesitantly lifted her head out of the hole, seeing a dragon not even ten feet away from her. Then when a shadow the size of a building flew above her, she noticed the entire area was covered in dragons. Before she had time to think, she quickly leapt to her feet, unsheathing her Daedric battleaxe.

She wanted to pass out, the pain in her abdomen so sharp she just wanted to drop the battleaxe in the snow and sleep, but all she kept thinking was, _do not show weakness. If they are here to avenge their leader it will be their downfall as well._

The loud thumping in her ears made it hard to listen and realize that the dragon was speaking to her. She finally heard something like, "Alduin Dilon," which made her realize it was Paarthurnax. She put away her battlexe hesitantly, but didn't let her hand fall from the blade so easily. She looked at the rest of the dragons, not daring to look away from them for a moment, and listened intently.

After describing his sorrow for the way things played out, he goes on to explain that the dragons will know his Thu'um soon enough and left. The other dragons following suit, happy to be freed from the horrible Alduin.

Suddenly, a dragon plopped right in front of her, making her take a step back. Being overencumbered made her unable to leap back quickly, so she waited to see if the dragon was going to initiate an attack. As soon as she heard his voice, she knew who it was. Odahviing did a small bow and declared his allegiance to Seraphina and divulged that Paarthurnax won't have many followers. She smiled at him and gave his sharp, scaly skin a pat and waved goodbye. It will be nice to know that she can call on him in battle.

She rested her hands on her knees, taking some deep breaths. Pressing a hand to her ribs, she pressed slightly, making her bite her tongue from crying out. _Yeah, those are fucking broken_, she thought annoyed. She grabbed a minor healing potion from her pack and drank the overly sweet concoction. The pain was easing away as more time passed but it wasn't as quick as she'd like it to be. When she put the vial back in her bag, she felt the sun touch her cheek. She decided to see the sun pop out of the horizon, making the sky streak with pinks and purples. One of the most beautiful mornings she'd ever seen.

Even with the sun now coming out, she felt the wind blow even harder, making her shiver. She started rubbing her arms, trying to somehow regain the warmth she experienced in Sovngarde. As great as it was to picture the now serene place, it was now becoming worse the longer she stayed up on the throat of the world. She turned to leave, looking at the decrepit dragon stone, when she noticed a shadow on the inside of the rubble.

Edging closer, Seraphina made her way to the lump in the snow. It was half covered in snow, and quickly took her gauntlet off to wipe some off, hoping to see what it was. She gasped, seeing a naked man holding his body loosely.

He was passed out, and barely breathing. His skin was so cold, she quickly tried to turn his body to face her. His short, unkempt hair was covering his face. He was extremely tall compared to her 5'4 slim build and his body was very muscular.

She pushed the hair out of his eyes, to see if he had woken when she noticed his face. Gasping, she touched his frozen cheek tentatively. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even though it seemed wrong and completely impossible, she couldn't get the name out of her head. Alduin.

* * *

**A.N.- Please let me know! Did you like it? Hate it? I appreciate honesty, and wouldn't mind some feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hello! I got this done quicker than I thought thanks to your amazing reviews and follows! It really helps to keep me motivated! 8)**

**On that note, I want to thank you so much for the reviews, and I did repsond to them, but I am not quite sure if it worked. There looked like 2 options to respond to people? And I don't really know if it got to anyone. So I think just to be safe from now on, I'll make sure to PM everyone. Just let me know. 8)**

**In case I don't write another before Christmas, since I am now playing DRAGONBORN, I just want to say I hope you all have a great Holiday! Enjoy! 8)**

**_Disclaimer: Bethesda owns... I just play! 8)_ **

* * *

Chapter Two

Seeing him shake, she grabbed some spare clothes from her pack, along with a steel plate armor she picked up before heading to Sovngarde. She gave him the largest elixir of healing potion she had on her, and got him dressed.

He was very large, and if it were any other girl, there would be no way for them to lift him. She didn't have help since her companion, Lydia, was killed in Blackreach. The Dwarven Centurian Guardian that was there was too strong for her. Even though Seraphina told her to fall back, she didn't. She died immediately, so Seraphina had to tackle him on her own. After ten healing potions later, she barely made it out of there alive. The girl was an idiot, but she will be missed…

Grabbing an iron shield from her pack to use as a make-shift sled as well, she heaved the huge man on to it. Slowly, they made their way farther down the mountain to High Hrothgar to where her horse, Sliver, would be waiting for her.

When she walked with the man through High Hrothgar, the Greybeards said nothing, but couldn't help but give her strange looks. She didn't blame them. She would have done it too if she saw someone come down with a sled carrying a strange man from the throat of the world, walking through their sacred halls. It probably didn't help that the screeching from the sled from going against the stone was very loud…

When she got to her horse, Sliver, he looked quite happy to see his owner, until he saw the large man, face planted in the snow. His nervousness was now quite apparent to the young Dragonborn. She patted his shoulder and nuzzled his face in greeting. He tried backing away, but he was close to the edge, making him whinny loudly.

She knew what would make him feel better. She went to the Greybeards' supply and saw the wildflowers there. She scooped them up after giving the trunk ten gold in exchange, and gave them to Sliver. He huffed and turned his head away, not to be bribed before the smell hit his nose. He slowly moved his head back toward her, and lightly nibbled on the flowers. "There you go darling. I'm sorry you were stuck up here all day. You ready to head back home? Now, I need your help with carrying this guy, alright?" Patting his nose, the horse snorted and started looking for more flowers. Soon enough he ate the whole handful and Seraphina then grabbed his reins and directed him to the man in the snow.

When Seraphina used all of her strength to lift him, Sliver started making nervous whimpers and went up on his hind legs, obviously scared, but Seraphina couldn't understand his reaction. Sliver had given rides to many people before and he's rarely acted this afraid.

Sliver started scooting back, shuffling even closer to the edge. Seraphina dropped the man in the snow once again. "Sliver, Whoa! Calm down! Easy boy! You're being silly! Come on, boy!" Grabbing the reins once again, she forcefully cornered him between the mountain and the building and quickly threw the large man over the back of Sliver. When he was on, Sliver neighed in protest but otherwise left him up there.

The man still wasn't awake, and for all Seraphina knew, he was dead. She didn't know exactly why she was helping him; all she did know was that she had to at least attempt to help in some way.

She hoisted herself on the saddle, and with one light kick to Sliver's side, they were on their way home.

* * *

Once they made it to Seraphina's home behind Whiterun, she immediately brought the man to her bedroom. She checked to see if he was still breathing, and it seemed as though there wasn't any change; good or bad.

She put Sliver out to the pasture and let him eat. The sweat on his back sprang off his skin when she patted him. She hurriedly went to her garden and grabbed the ripe ingredients and vegetables she had been growing. She put them in her satchel and grabbed some water from the stream. She grabbed bucket after bucket, never had she needed to get that many at once in her life! After bringing in the last one, she took off her heavy dragonbone armor and put on some old blue dress she had laying around.

She boiled all of the water, and then dumped it in the bath in her bedroom. Luckily, the bath was right next to her bed, so she didn't need to take him anywhere. The man was covered in head to toe in her blankets, and so she took them off, along with his clothes. When the water cooled to room temperature, she put him in the bath. She grabbed a cloth and a bowl and started cleaning his body. When she finished, she put him in the bed, and she thought about her options.

She started to pace, not liking where this was going._ My only options are to get naked, crawl in the bed with him to warm him, or let him try and warm on his own, and in that case he may very well die..._

She looked over to the man, now shaking so hard, her bed was rattling along with him. Groaning, she took off her clothes, and in the nightstand, she grabbed her glass dagger. Tucking it under the pillow, she quickly scooted over to spoon him.

Gasping, she immediately wanted to leap back. He felt like a solid chunk of ice. Shaking herself, she threw blankets over their now icy skin. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and hooked a leg over his.

She tried to listen to his breathing, to see if it improved when she felt him move slightly. Then he turned, facing her, her leg still hitched over his leg. She froze, fearing his reaction to a naked woman in his bed. Looking up, Seraphina locked into this man's gaze, not able to look away. He stared into her ocean blue eyes, with a slight smile gracing his lips. She couldn't look away from his haunting stare and she heard him speak. With a gravelly voice he mumbled, "Brit Vohlok," and passed out again. She looked around, puzzled, not knowing what the oblivion that meant. She snuggled as close as she could to his body without discomfort, and started rubbing her hands along his body, creating friction.

Suddenly, a bubble of fear pierced her heart, thinking of this man, inside of her home. Naked, in _her bed_. Keeping this man in her home will make her vulnerable, so she will need as many barriers as possible. When she looked into those bright crimson eyes, she was now positive who it was. It was Alduin, naked and passed out in her bed.

Brit Vohlok= Beautiful Guardian

* * *

**A.N.- I liked the thought of the Greybeards would basically give her the stink eye the best. What did you like? 8)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Okay, for realz people. I got so many awesome reviews I couldn't stay away. If this keeps up it could make me write again sooner than this deadline. After the holidays? But the next chapter is going to be a nice little chat with Alduin, so let me know. 8)**

**Thanks for the reviews. I love my characters and I am so glad you like them as well! ;) Even if I get the amazing reviews once again, if I don't do it sooner, it's because there may be a death in the family, so obviously that takes precedence. It's still touch and go, but we're hoping for the best. Not to damper the moods people, just giving it to you straight!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Lots of ups and downs! Happy reading! 8)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Wiping her hands on her apron, she grabbed the bread dough and started pounding and kneading it into submission. The only problem seemed to be was that the dough was winning...

She could make simple things, sure, like beef stew and charred skeever hide, but making something like this? She threw it in the trash, and started cleaning up. Sighing, she threw her apron in her dirty clothes_. I really need a steward for this house. I need someone making me some food to come home to._

Luckily though, she did have fifty pounds of food stored in the kitchen, so she wasn't that worried about the bread making. She was just bored, and getting antsy. _Oh well_, she thought, _I guess I am going to have to take more bread and desserts when I go exploring. That is, if this man ever fucking wakes up!_

She slumped down at the table, not liking herself lately. She rarely ever left his side, mostly out of fear he'd escape. The man, or she pretty much assumed, Alduin, in her bed has been out for over five days. With the fact she is playing nurse, not able to sleep, and trying to keep up on her housework, when all she wants to do is explore, it is making her want to kill someone.

A groan coming from the bedroom made her roll her eyes. It was time for his medicine, so she got to her feet half-heartedly, and grabbed a potion from her alchemy wing. She thought of grabbing a courier, and sending a letter to the College of Winterhold, or anyone with more experience in restoration. The problem was what would she even say in the letter_? I need you to come to my home to bring back to health an ex- dragon. Not just any dragon, but a dragon that tried to imprison all mankind once again. I think you've heard of him… Alduin? And when you're finished, please don't say anything to the public until I figure out what's going on. Thanks._

Even if she decided to make some grand story up, once he woke up it would take the healer one second to realize who it was once they were screamed at by the man. It was too much of a liability to bring anyone else in.

She could hardly believe that the moment anyone got wind that Alduin was still around they would leave him in her home, to let him heal. They would torture him and do unimaginable things to him, which wouldn't really bother her. He needs to pay for what he has done in his lifetimes. She just needed to know what is going on first.

She trudged down the stairs, exhausted. Making her way into the bedroom, she sat on the side of the bed, holding his limp head up to drink the potion. When he was finished, she unceremoniously let go, making him crash roughly against the pillow.

Once she washed out the vial and put it away, she grabbed her leather armor she was making and sat in the chair next to his bed. Putting the finishing touches on the armor, she looked from her needle work to Alduin, yawning every few minutes.

If only she could actually get some rest, she'd be able to stretch her patience a little farther, but alas, it wouldn't help to go on wishing that he would leave. After all, she didn't know if all of this care was worth it or not. Also, if she was being honest with herself, which she loathed being, it was her decision to bring him here.

He was Alduin, now somehow trapped in a human shell. Would she kill him? Yes, if she found him a liability. Would she keep helping him? She doubted it. Would she bring him to some sort of justice? Yes, Definitely…

* * *

Opening his eyes, he noticed he was in a dwelling. He looked through the window, noticing the moons gleaming down in his dimly lit room. Nothing seemed familiar, which made him want to flee immediately. Trying to conjure the last thing he remembered, made his head spin for a moment. Suddenly, the word that popped into his head was the most disturbing word he had ever uttered to himself. _Defeated_.

Looking around, he saw a human sitting in a chair next to him. She was the one familiar thing in this weird dream he couldn't seem to get rid of. While she was attractive as far as humans went, with her red curly hair, and thin body, he could see dark circles under her blue eyes, making her look unhealthy. Noticing her stir from her light sleep, they locked eyes.

Seeing him awake, she was terrified yet perplexed as to how this will play out. Another day went by since she thought of the courier option and she was ready to bolt. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave for a while at least, but couldn't help feeling the walls close in.

Seraphina couldn't help staring at him. She was still shocked that the _mighty_ _destroyer_ Alduin, was in her home. His red eyes were so confused, yet strong and dominating. His broad frame and strong jaw were intimidating. His shorter black hair was sticking up and he had drool crust all over his face. He surely was a sight to behold.

Seraphina grabbed a health potion from the bedside table and when she brought it closer he tried to get away from the potion, but found he couldn't move. His neck had a cuff around it, and his legs were strapped to the bed. _Wait a minute... legs?_

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she sat on the side of the bed, trying to calm him. She hoped that seeing the victor sitting down by him would be a better option than being stood over. His anger was building once he noticed his legs as well as his lack of movement. He whipped his head sharply to meet her gaze with the most hatred she'd ever seen before.

He sat up straighter, and she felt as though his gaze was now shredding her skin and boiling it. Knowing how he'd take this, she couldn't help the smirk that formed._ Oh, don't worry Alduin. The feeling is quite mutual._

She scooted closer, leaning over him slightly. She was ready to explain while pouring the potion into his mouth when she was cut off.

"What has become of me? What have you done? What Krasaar Lost you Ofan Wah me, Dovahkiin? Speak Vahdin!" She didn't even have time to take a breath before she felt hands wrap around her throat. She saw the hysteria in his blood red eyes. With every annunciation he squeezed even harder than the last. "You have turned me into the very thing I despise!" Alduin was squeezing so hard now; she knew she'd pass out soon.

Instincts now kicking in, she took one of his fingers and bent it back, nearly snapping it. He let go and groaned, holding his hand and staring at it with disgust. Seraphina got up and grabbed a minor health potion for Alduin's hand. She threw it at him, the potion landing on his broad, naked chest and left the room quickly. She needed to gain some sense of composure before seeing the son of a hagraven again.

She knew it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows but he wouldn't even let her explain. She bit her lip, trying to bottle up her hate._ Why did I let him live again? Why didn't I just kill him once I knew who he was?_

Regretting her decision with every passing second, the Nord went directly to her battleaxe. She imagined wrapping her hand around the cool, thick handle. She thought about how great it would be to get this whole thing over with; to get rid of him once in for all. Did she care for him? No. Was she expecting him to make it out of this alive? Absolutely not. Did she want to know what the hell happened to him? Yes. She growled, hating her curious nature.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Seraphina stormed into the kitchen. She threw her cutlery on the table, along with some plates. She grabbed two flagons, one with mead, the other water. She made a roast earlier and slammed it on a tray, along with an apple pie she took from Sovngarde. Once she calmed down and stopped mentally killing him, she carefully made her way into the room again, acting perfectly content, where she saw Alduin trying to yank off his neck chain with his bare hands.

He looked exhausted and lost. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_. He eyed the food warily, not taking his eyes off her for a moment. She rolled her eyes and planted the tray on the nightstand. She gave him the goblet of water, and when he gave her a death glare, she shrugged and drank it all in a single gulp, along with the mead.

"Hello Alduin. How have you been?" He looked away; obviously she wasn't as funny as she thought she was. She sat down and started shoveling the roast in her mouth. Sitting his plate on his lap, she completely ignored him otherwise.

He was hungry, and he couldn't remember the last time he ate. What if this was some kind of trick as well? He took a tiny piece and let his dry tongue lick the piece of roast, and soon enough his hunger took over and he wolfed it down in minutes.

Once he was finished, she took away their plates and sat back in the chair. "Now, we will talk like the _humans_ we are. Do you think you can handle that, Alduin?" She asked as condescending as she could. His glaring was getting worse if that was possible. _Well, this is going to be a long night._

_What Krasaar Lost you Ofan Wah me, Dovahkiin? = (What sickness have you given to me, Dragonborn?)_

_Speak Vahdin! = Speak Maiden!_

* * *

**A.N.- What did you think? Let me know! 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hello all! 8) So sorry I didn't get it out sooner! I got sick once I posted it with the flu, and as soon as I got better my daughter got sick. She just got better a few days ago, but alas; she is quite the cling-on. She's on my arm lying down as we speak. LoL.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favs and follows! You are all amazing! Seriously! If I didn't get back to you so sorry! It has been so hectic! I hope you like this chapter. If it's a little scattered I am sorry. It was really hard to tie it all in. I also made it extra long for ya'll! Hope you are happy! Talk to you at the bottom! 8)**

* * *

Chapter Four

The minutes ticked by, until finally Seraphina couldn't take it anymore. They had been just staring at eachother for a half an hour, and at first she mentally prepared herself for his anger and the screaming that would surely follow. She felt her whole body freeze just waiting for his hateful words and threats, but there weren't any. He just stared at an ugly polar bear she killed a year ago. Her first one.

**Alduin's POV**

Alduin didn't speak for the fact that he was taking in everything. He was still in shock that he was somehow alive, and being inside an _actual_ house, to standing in front of someone who had restrained him. Inside wishing he could rip her throat out since he was currently at her mercy. That shit won't do.

He didn't understand any of this. Why was he here? What went wrong? Why wasn't he able to destroy her? He needed answers to why he was now the one thing that revolts him the most. He was Alduin and she was… a little girl.

"So Dragonborn, I am to believe you had nothing to do with this? How do I know you're not lying?" He noticed her eyes showed nothing. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sat up straighter.

"If you're asking if I have proof I have none. Why in the oblivion would I make this up? I have you locked up in here. I don't need to explain anything to you…" Seraphina said dismissively. Her body screamed relaxed but there was something in her eyes that made him believe her.

He nodded slowly, and looked to his _hands_. How ugly they were! He didn't even have talons! Why did that bitch even save him? He was nothing now. A shell of the greatness he once was. She should've just slit his throat on the mountain. He looked away from his body, not able to look at his grotesque form any longer.

He needed answers. Now. And fast.

"Dovahkiin, you shall release me at once!" He shouted loudly, making her arch a brow. She gulped down the rest of her mead and went to the kitchen to grab another. She walked back to the chair, and uncorked the bottle, and put it on the end table.

"Not happening. Sorry darling. By the way, you can call me by my actual name you know…" Seraphina smiled condescendingly. It was now Alduin's turn to arch a brow at her. "What would I call you then? You are Dragonborn, are you not?" Seraphina laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I am, but it's not all that I am. My name is Seraphina."

"What a horrible name! Were you the ugly one? Is that it? I thought a person with the title of Dovahkiin would have a more… _suitable_ name. That's a shame." He smirked at her glowered expression, liking that he finally had some leg to stand on. Albeit not a great one but at least it was better than nothing.

"I guess the Gods don't take our _stupid_ _mortal_ names into account when they choose to bestow a great honor upon us. We can't all be a self-appointed God who probably named himself," she bit back.

Alduin saw the anger flash in her blue eyes, remembering them during their previous battles. The ordinary girl had bested the powerful dragon. But that won't happen again. He underestimated her tenacity. He never thought she would get as far as she did, and he will admit that mistake. Was she truly that much of a threat? Yes, in his human form but not in his dragon form. He could easily overpower her if he was able to fix this.

"Do you know what happened to you, Alduin? How did you become a human? I killed you. I saw you vanish and the next thing I know you were on the Throat of the World, naked and covered in snow. What is the last thing you even remember?"

"I don't know what happened to me. I expected to go into some afterlife, greeted amongst my kind, and the next thing I know, I wake up in this strange place next to my enemy. The last thing I remember is… our fight," he lied. The last thing he truly remembered was the pain when he saw her drive her sword into his neck. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that, however.

She nodded absentmindedly, and it was clear that she was still thinking about what could have happened. "I need to know what has happened to me, Dov- Seraphina. I can't spend my time not knowing." He didn't want to plead, but his voice was giving out, making it more gravelly than he intended.

Seraphina scrutinized him. "To be honest, I'm not sure what to do about any of this, so I am not going to say at the moment." He gritted his teeth, his anger growing with every passing moment. She brought him into this house and chained him up and she has no idea what the fuck she's doing? What an idiot.

Alduin noticed the Dragonborn biting her lip and her hand twitching on her glass dagger on her hip. He tensed, knowing, but still knew he had to ask. "What will become of me? What are you planning on doing with me?" She should at least know that.

Sighing, she put her head in her hands. "I don't fucking know. I wasn't expecting any of this. I assume once you are better I am going to send you to Solitude. For what you have done you deserve to be punished. There you'll be sentenced, which will probably be death. And who knows? Maybe they'll just spank you and then send you on your way. Which do you think they'd pick?" she sneered._ How dare she talk to me like this! That little bitch thinks she can talk down to me?_

Growling, he started to unfasten the leather straps on his legs. He had had enough. When he got them undone, Seraphina was already on her feet, dagger out of her holster. Alduin roared, mostly out of reflex and found he had nothing happen except straining his voice even more. Knowing she had the upper hand unfortunately, he held his hands up in surrender. He saw many of her kind do this when they tried to fight him, hoping for mercy.

He smirked, remembering their screams once they realized there was no surrender. A dragon has to eat after all…

Once she sat slowly back down, she made sure to keep the dagger in her hand, letting it rest on her thigh. Looking around, he noticed that even though this room was bigger than he thought it would be when he rode over the many houses he saw erected in towns and forests, he still felt claustrophobic. He missed the fresh air, the fierce wind striking him in the face. If he wasn't so unsure of this new body and the temperatures it can handle he would have begged her to let him sleep outside.

"It's a real shame you didn't just let me die up on the mountain, Fi. People are going to wonder why you didn't. Maybe their shaky trust in their _savior_ will be cut short upon hearing of such great care you have taken to have me brought to Solitude. They may start to think you are working alongside us. And who knows? Maybe they won't even hold it against you since you are a woman. Everyone knows how weak minded and simple they are," He sneered right back at her.

She snarled, and shot up to him. She instantly put the blade to his throat, pressing in hard enough to see his blood trickle down her fingers. "My name is Seraphina. Not 'Fi'," she uttered. Her eyes were burning holes into him, yet her voice was so eerily calm, he couldn't tell if she was actually going to follow through. Thinking of their sudden predicament made him suddenly laugh out loudly.

"Well. Doesn't this seem familiar? Tell me? Do you do this to all of the boys or is it just me?" She was livid, and just when he thought she'd slice across his throat, she moved away from him. After a few deep breaths, she looked at him, the fire now extinguished.

"Huh. That's weird. I thought you said you only remembered the battle. You didn't say anything about me killing you. How did you like it? Do you remember the pain of my blade, ripping into your flesh? Do you remember how you fell limp at my feet, like a rag doll?" He couldn't hear anymore. He hated that more than he could possibly describe. The images flashed in his mind, of his fall, his death, and his control ripped from his fingers. He was shaking uncontrollably, and the fury was so intense, he thought he'd pass out.

Seraphina looked at him smugly, then sat up straighter, obviously excited about something. "I think I just came up with an idea. I will tell you in the morning. We are both tired. It's late, so tonight is your last night in here, then you will be put somewhere else. The chamber pot is next to you and I'll bring in your breakfast in the morning." She stood up and brought her bottle to the kitchen. When she came back in, he was looking around the room, confused.

"Is there a problem, Alduin?"

"Yes. What is a chamber pot?" Alduin asked. Seraphina rolled her eyes and grabbed the metal bucket next to his bed.

"_This_ is a chamber pot. You use it to pee and shit. Anything else?" Alduin quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"You actually use this? What do you when you finish with it?" He looked around, not understanding how this exactly worked.

"When you finish, someone who is attending to your house can take care of it but since I don't have someone, you'll have to do it yourself. You will need to throw it out a bit farther away from the house so you won't attract animals," Seraphina said uncomfortably.

Alduin shook his head disbelievingly. He didn't understand why they couldn't just go outside. Why go to all of the trouble just to end up doing the same anyways. He thought back to when he had to go when he was a dragon and laughed. Gods he missed those days…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Dragonborn. "What are you laughing about?" He smirked at her and shrugged. She huffed and narrowed her eyes. "What is it? If I didn't know better I'd think you were a child," she ground out.

"I was just thinking about how the Dov deal with… excrement. Let's just say it's one of our favorite juvenile games when we were into our younger years. Humans and towns make great target practice," he said smugly.

Seraphina scoffed, obviously not believing him. "Think what you'd like. I personally dropped one from 500 feet in the air and killed a little girl. I was the King for a whole month for that one. Urinating wasn't nearly as fun however, since by the time it hits the area, it turns to snow." Seraphina looked outraged.

"Ew. You are gross. Even if I believe it I didn't need to know that. I need to figure some things out. Get some rest. We still have more to talk about tomorrow." With that, she walked out of the room and shut the door. He heard about four locks clink before all was quiet.

He thought more on his situation, not liking his prospects. He needed to find out what had happened to him. He needed to know if he actually had something to live for. He doubted it, but still, he needed to make sure. If it comes to this being permanent, he will gladly go to Solitude. He would never be able to live like this.

His body was so tired, he could barely move. He just needed sleep, and then he'll make plans then. Turning his body, he covered himself and closed his eyes. Banging and crashing from the other room made his body jolt.

She was in there for hours, from what he could tell. The lights finally went down about two hours before the sun came up. He had slept yes, but waking every twenty minutes wasn't the best sleep possible. He did manage to get some more sleep before she came in a couple of hours after the sun came up.

* * *

Stretching once he heard the locks turning, he looked up and saw a huge amount of food on a tray. His stomach growled, though not as loud as when he was in Dov form. He licked his lips and slowly sat up. He trapped his hand on the chain leading to the cuff around his neck, making him falter. The rough metal had been cutting into his throat, making him wince when it opened the gashes a little more.

Seeing his discomfort made Seraphina smile. Alduin narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath. "Good morning Alduin. Sleep well?" She smiled brightly making him glower even more. He noticed her eyes were even more sunk in than yesterday._ Good, he thought. At least I'm not the only one suffering._

"I suppose I did considering you were making all of that noise all night. What was it you were trying to do?" Ignoring his question, she started bringing the plate to him, covered in stuff he had never had before. It was yellow and _fluffy_ and he hated that he didn't know what it was. He brought the fork to his nose and smelled it, not liking the smell of the yellow stuff. He crinkled his nose, signaling a knowing look from Seraphina.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you. This is eggs, toast, and deer meat called venison. In the glass is water. You'll like it," she said once she pointed out what it was she sat down digging into her own plate.

Alduin looked at the venison and felt a sense of relief. He at least had deer before when he was a Dov, even though it was so badly burnt it was hard to taste. Once he had that roast last night however, he could honestly say he had never had something so delicious. By the time he got to eat anything it was always just black and crunchy. Just meant for sustenance, really. However, the roast was tender, and so full of flavor, he wished he had gotten more. If he wasn't so stubborn he would've asked her to get him more.

He picked up the venison and took a bite. He moaned loudly, not caring what he sounded like. It was almost as good as the roast! He shoved the pieces into his mouth and tried the toast and eggs. _Oh my Gods, that is_ _good,_ he thought. _Who would have thought these peons were capable of such a delicacy_. Taking another large bite, he hummed happily._ Note to self: when ruling over the world, I will need to order them to make our meals._

When he finished his third plate, Seraphina grabbed it and gave him his water, which he happily gulped down. When he was finally satisfied, he noticed how quiet she'd been. She wiped her mouth and brought the tray back into the kitchen. When she came back in, she was all business.

"I decided what is to be done. I thought it over and here is my proposition. We can keep it as I was saying last night, that once you are well we will make the trek to Solitude where I'll turn you in, or you can be my temporary… a- a follower of sorts. You will be there to watch my back, fight, loot and hold my things. My other follower, Lydia died in a cave so I am in need of a new one. If you do this, we can postpone going to Solitude until I deem it necessary," she managed to ground out. It was clear it was very hard for her to say her deal.

He inwardly smiled. That is adorable to think that he would help her in any way. "That is absurd. How do you know I won't leave the first chance I get, let alone kill you?" She smiled, like the cat just caught the canary.

"Oh, darling, that won't be happening for many reasons. The most important being that I, Dragonborn, killed you in your 'Oh so great' dragon form, I think I can easily kill you as a human before you could lift your sword." He growled, and clenched his fists. Before he could say anything, she continued.

"Also, you want answers. I want answers. I can take us to some places that may have ideas, but there are no guarantees. People are not to know who you are as well. So, if you follow my instructions, _to the letter,_ I will let you come and find out what happened. I should have a replacement lined up by then."

"So let me see if I'm correct. I am not to kill you. I will need to hold your items for you. I will need to accompany you on your stupid quests. I will need to fight alongside of you. Not let anyone on to who I am… and in exchange you let me _accompany_ you to find out what happened, and then send me to my death. Anything else I've forgotten?" She smiled sweetly, and nodded.

"Yes, you have forgotten something. You will _never_ hurt anyone under my watch. Only the people I raise _my_ sword to. If I hear or see you as so much raise a _finger_, I will kill you where you stand. Is that clear?" He shrugged and nodded reluctantly. He will make her pay though. One way or another.

She held out her hand to him, which he raised an eyebrow at. He had no clue as to what she wanted. He suddenly remembered, and reached over to grab his chamber pot. He put it in her hand, which it was now her turn to raise an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes and holding her nose, she moved the pot to the other room. When she came back in, she grabbed his hand forcefully, and put it in her right hand, shaking it up and down. "This is called a handshake. It means a deal has been struck and you are to hold your end of the bargain."

He let go quickly of her hand, not liking to see his own skin. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window longingly. He looked outside and saw the sun shining through. The birds were chirping, which he always hated, but he noticed them glide into the sky, making his chest hurt. He never realized how amazing it truly was to fly.

"If we are to do this, there are things that need to be addressed. We need to figure out a name for you, as well as having you learn how to fight." She shook her head, looking more stressed the longer she thought about it.

Alduin was livid_. How _dare_ she! She needs to train _me_ to fight? _"Excuse me? You need to train the 'First-Born of Akatosh'? I have been in millions of battles!" He roared as loud as he ever had. He leapt to his feet and instantly crashed into a nightstand.

Seraphina ran over to him, and helped him get to his unsteady feet. Groaning, he continued to try to keep himself up. His legs, even though strong, were wobbling so badly, he thought for a moment the floor was covered in ice. His cheeks felt hot and when she helped him get back into bed, he looked away, mortified.

Seraphina tried holding in her giggle, but couldn't help it. She had to turn away to wipe her eyes. When she looked back, he wouldn't even look over in her direction.

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

He looked absolutely embarrassed. It was pretty funny considering. She decided that if he was going to be her follower, he will need to be free of his chains. She knew she needed to at least to try to act like she trusted him. Maybe one day he'll follow her lead; which she doubted.

She stood up and made her way across to the bed. She sat next to him, and slowly brought her hands up to his neck. She always felt like he was a feral cat, and any sudden movements and she'll get clawed in the face.

Unlocking the cuff, it sprang off of his neck, into her hands luckily. She couldn't afford to get distracted around him. His red eyes shone brightly the closer her body was to him. She could only assume it was pure hatred, but it did make it more nerve-wracking with the color of his eyes. She grabbed the chain and went back to her seat.

He rubbed his neck, looking more relaxed now that it was off of his neck. When he looked at her, he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why she let him off. She wasn't going to bother explaining, so she got right down to business again.

"When we go out in public, if you want to keep your head, I suggest we come up with a name for you. If someone even remotely suspects something is amiss, you will be killed, most likely on site." Alduin feigned shock, clutching his chest, his mouth agape.

"You're telling me you wouldn't 'watch my back'? You wouldn't save me from the evil clutches of the public? Tsk tsk tsk. I'm hurt. I really am, Dragonborn." He shook his head sadly, making her roll her eyes.

"You're on your own with them. I am sure you can handle it. Now, I thought of some names last night. What do you think of Alec? Eirik? How about Lucious?" He thought them over and crinkled his nose. He shook his head no, and laid his head against the headboard, crossing his arms behind his head while crossing his legs at the ankle. Seraphina had to look away, hating that she had this _thing_ in her home. What he just did was so _human_ it felt like a smack in the face.

"I don't like them. I think I like… Kenet. Yes, I do believe that is what I'll pick. I expect my actual name to be used in private, and this one will be for outside only," he said.

She nodded, feeling even more tired. She looked to the sun and deduced it was almost time for lunch. Gods she hated cooking. She usually didn't do this much cooking but he does need to get his strength up. She got up and grabbed one of her health potions she made for him and brought it down to him. He took it and drank it all, giving her a disgusted look.

"Yeah, well, you'll get used to it. You will need those on you at all times when we are outside. We are safe in here, but not out in the open. I will make lunch and then afterwards if you are feeling up to it, I'll size you for armor, then we'll go downstairs and start working on your fighting skills," she said with as much confidence she could muster. She felt like a very confident person for the most part, however in front of him she is always second-guessing herself.

Nodding, he lay back down on the bed, and started closing his eyes instantly. She sighed and locked the doors. She decided to make just a simple beef stew, along with some bread that she had lying around. Chopping up the vegetables and meat, she stuck it all in her pot and while it was cooking, she started the dishes.

After a bit, the food was finished, so she brought it in for him. The door opening woke him up, stretching his arms over his head, and then sitting up. She wondered if this time he'd be afraid of whatever she made. Placing the tray on his lap, she started digging into her food. She looked up and saw him scarfing his food, like he hadn't eaten in months.

She broke a chunk of buttered bread and dunked it in her stew and she suddenly felt his eyes on her. She made no acknowledgement however, and proceeded to eat the way she was. A few seconds later, she saw him nervously dunking his bread now into his stew, and hearing a loud groan coming from his mouth made her internally smile. She was glad he was eating her food. Well, for the most part that is. She still didn't know why exactly she was doing all of this in the first place. Almost every single second made her mind scream, "_Kill him! Do it now! What the fuck are you waiting for you dumbass_!"

Once they finished, she put the dishes on the table to finish later, and helped him on his feet. After a few tries, he was finally able to stand on his own. Walking on the other hand, took a few more tries than that. She took his measurements, and when she got them down, she had him follow her to the armor room.

There, she brought him to the various swords and battleaxes that she had displayed. She was going to make him his own gear, but she needed to know what blade he would prefer. Sifting through the weapons, his eyes seemed to sparkle when they rested on a battleaxe.

She was a little shocked, since she favored one as well. She would have thought he'd go for the large warhammers or maybe even magic. If he did magic, he'd be able to at least throw fireballs or frost. She even brought the bows and crossbows out, thinking that he would be great at targeting, but no. He wanted the battleaxe.

She nodded and brought him down to the basement. There, she had a few practice dummies she didn't care about and her blacksmithing station. She knew dragon armor, but she only had time to make her armor a couple of weeks ago before she had to go after Alduin. She needed to make herself a battleaxe, since hers is nearly broken, and all of his equipment.

She noticed he was looking everywhere but at what she was doing so she yelled to get his attention. "Watch me now. If you don't you will make your own. Good luck with that."

He muttered something under his breath, and at the moment she didn't care less. It took a long time, but after about six hours, it was all complete. She smirked, anticipating his reaction to his new armor. The battleaxes were made, and the first one she made she gave it to him to start practicing.

She could hear him grunt and scream at the dummy while she was working on the equipment, always facing him. She wasn't an idiot. She knew if her back was turned he would take the first chance he could in killing her.

Once it was complete, she handed it to him and they put it on over their clothes. When everything was fastened, he was looking at it and moving around in various positions to see how flexible it was.

"What is this material? Only the best I hope." She could barely contain herself. She bit her lip to hold back her giggles.

"Of course it is! Nothing but the best for us. It took me a long time to master but I think it will really hold up when we are out there," she said nonchalantly.

"It has a good weight on it though. Yes, I think this will do just fine." She bit her lip, debating. _Should I tell him yet it's dragonbone armor? Nah. He'll figure it out eventually_, she thought to herself.

"Yup. Now, I want you to keep hitting the dummy as fast as you can. We are going to need to amp up your endurance for battle," she said. She grabbed her own sword and started hitting the dummy a little farther away from his.

"I'll be fine. I already practiced while you were making our equipment." Seraphina stopped slicing the dummy and gave him a hard stare.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't a question. You are going to do it now. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes at her, and without saying a word he turned to the dummy and gave two fast hits to the dummy. When he lifted the blade back up, it fumbled and slipped out of his hands. He started breathing hard, and holding his legs for support.

"By the Gods it's heavy. Why is the armor this heavy?" He panted. She shrugged, and started hitting the dummy six times in a row, not breaking a sweat. "I don't know. I suppose it's because it is good quality."

He nodded, and picked up his blade again. He heaved it over his head; obviously it was taking all of his strength to do so, and landed it into the wood post next to the dummy. He tried to yank it out, but it wouldn't budge. He roared loudly, and grabbed it roughly and must have pulled with everything he had. It came out and he must not have expected it, because he lost his footing, making him crash on his butt.

Laughing lightly, she held out her hand to lift him up. He grabbed it, and yanked her down with him. She wasn't expecting it, so when she realized what he was doing it was too late. He managed to grab her dagger she had on her hip that she used only in her house and stabbed her thigh. She gasped, seeing how his bright crimson eyes blazed in triumph. He pulled it out, ready to strike her again, when she grabbed his armed hand and held it high above them, and kicking him in the balls.

He groaned, and lost concentration, giving her enough space to roll out from under him. She still had his arm and twisted it around, deciding that she wouldn't stop until he either let go of the blade or she heard a snap. There goes the snap, so she let go and grabbed the dagger from him. He was moaning in pain, now holding his arm.

She grabbed him roughly by his armor and hoisted him to stand. She put the put the dagger on the back of his neck and brought him upstairs with her. Pushing him to the dining room table, he sat down reluctantly. She went upstairs to grab more potions, and when she came down, she gave him a minor healing potion, which won't do much for him, while she got a regular healing potion. _Good_, she thought, _I hope it doesn't heal him too much yet. Let him feel that pain for a while_.

She rolled her eyes once she saw the sweat drip from his forehead. He was trying to hold in the pain, with not much success. _He must not be used to getting hurt so easily_, she mused. After a few more minutes he was shaking, and staring at the empty healing bottles in front of him.

She held her ground though. He needed to realize it would be best to be allies for the time being. She did unfortunately need him at the moment, since it would take weeks just to find a prospect for a new follower, let alone the training and moving them in from wherever she'll find them in.

He roared loudly, and when he took a few deep breaths, he mumbled so low, she could barely hear it. "I am sorry for stabbing you. It was a missed opportunity, but you are alive. Could I please have more of that medicinal drink… p-please?"

She smirked and got an extra from her sack on her holster. She handed it to him and he snatched it angrily from her hand. "Oh, sure you can. Why didn't you just ask before? I would've given you some more," she said sweetly. He clenched his hands around the vial so hard; she wouldn't be surprised if it shattered. He let go of it and got up quickly. She tensed, but he quickly made it to the bedroom.

When he got inside, she yelled out, "Just to let you know the bed you've been sleeping in is my bed. I will resume sleeping in it tonight. Your bed is that pile of hay in the corner with the pillow and blanket. Dinner will be in about fifteen minutes. We are having leftover stew."

He growled, but said nothing. Rolling her eyes, she started to reheat the stew. Now she just needed to keep her guard up tonight and lock all of the doors leading out. He will not be able to access any weapons so the only one in the room will be her dagger, which will be with her at all times. Hopefully he gives up on trying killing her. She won't get her hopes up just yet though.

* * *

_Kenet means Born of fire by the way. It was really hard to come up with a name believe me._

_Dov= Dragonkind_

**A.N.- Hello again! Hope you didn't hate it. Please let me know what you all think. What was your favorite? Mine was the excrement. Call me a child but once I thought of what it would be like for him to learn everything I couldn't resist. How do you like their relationship so far? Lots –o-lovin' already huh? We'll get there darlings we'll get there. I hope you all liked it and please review. It is like serious writing crack! No joke! Hope you all have a great new year! Love you all! 8)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N.-**_ ***Hangs head in shame* Hello all… I am so sorry I wasn't able to bust this out sooner. My family got sick once again, I redid this fucking thing over 20 times (I wish I was kidding) and it still only turned out okay in my opinion… Not my best. Let me know please how you like it. Also, when I got sick again… I am sad to say I now have a Whodiction (Doctor Who addiction). I have been spending as much free time as I can typing this but balancing my love for Skyrim, Sherlock, and Who will be difficult. It is a twisted and sick love that I don't want to break free of. Sorry to bore you!**

_**WARNING**_**: ½ way through this chapter there will be violence and something of a mature nature happening. I am only giving a warning in this one for the future, so I will never write one again. If you don't like, please don't read. It could be worse as we go on, and I don't always want to remember to write out warnings and ruin the story for the people who didn't care, you know? So… Hope to see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Five

She huffed impatiently. Tossing and turning, she decided to give up on her recurring failures at trying to sleep. She could tell by the bright, full moons that it was around five in the morning. The sun will rise in a couple of hours or less, so she threw off her thick, bear skinned blanket and sat up.

When she sat up, she groaned loudly and lifted her hands over her head, stretching her body like a sabre cat. When she looked down to roll her neck in mid-stretch, she noticed she had a very old white shirt on that had holes in various parts. She forgot that when she stretched, it revealed her breasts almost perfectly, and it got even worse when she stands to stretch. Blushing furiously, she gasped lightly and dropped her hands to her breasts, hoping she covered them enough.

Looking at his still sleeping form on the hay in the corner made her slump against the headboard, relieved. That was the last thing she wanted. She looked down to her tattered attire, and rubbed the hole on her left sleeve, seeing the scorch marks that have never gone away. She tentatively stroked the material, and sighed_. Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment. I should just get rid of this and be done with it. Then maybe_, Seraphina went on, _I won't have those stupid recurring nightmares._

She stood up and went to her wardrobe to grab her black, calf length dress. It had a corset with lace sleeves. When she turned to the door, her subconscious couldn't help but butt in. _Those aren't just nightmares though, are they? And no matter how hard you try, you will never erase them._

Wincing, Seraphina idly rubbed her chest on the scar that lay there, feeling the sting of pain that she gets every time she is reminded of that. She tiptoed as quietly as she could to the doors, and unlocked them. Going upstairs, she changed into her dress. It was nice, but impractical once she left the house. She will have to change into her armor before leaving.

Once her boots were on, she proceeded to lock the bedroom door since she didn't want Alduin roaming around on his own, or at least until they went on their first quest together. If he got into the armory, she would be pretty defenseless with her dagger compared to the highest quality weapons.

Ever since she gave him the proposition, she has been planning on making a couple more houses than this one. She was thinking about a crafting house, where it will be the most secure with all of her valuables. It will be perfect for the time being with Alduin until Seraphina truly knows what to do with him, or even someone else she didn't quite trust, who she wouldn't want near her family. She did also want to have a family home, where it is centered on just them, and no outside interference. Even if she hated to have a family right now, or may never even have a family at all, she supposed it was a good idea. Just in case. She just needed to make sure the crafting house will be a dungeon of sorts. That would help tremendously.

She smiled, thinking of Alduin in a dungeon. It would feel amazing to sleep soundly once again instead of always worrying if he would somehow find the keys and escape. She constantly thought of bringing him to Solitude when she was finished with him. They most likely would send him to the stockade. Arms and neck locked, and him roaring in his puny human form at the people throwing projectiles at him. It would be a pretty hilarious sight to see.

Then again, leave his mouth unlatched, and he could probably persuade some boy-crazy teenager to unlock him or something. Then she would have to track him down before he finds some other way to doom them all. _Yeah_, _probably not the best idea_, she thought.

As much as she wants to see him go, she couldn't deny the obvious. The man was beyond gorgeous. Seeing Alduin's human form was very pleasing of course, until he opens his mouth that is. He looks to be a Nord, like her, except with medium length black hair, and his crimson eyes. He is six foot five, with broad shoulders, and even though he can barely hold a dagger up, his body is toned. He has a wide jaw with a new scruffy beard.

His voice is so strong and demanding, and the kind any woman would fall into his arms for. But she won't. No, she knew the real him, obviously, but besides that and his eminent death, she doesn't want someone like him. She would never waste her time on someone who was such an arrogant, sociopathic bully.

Feeling her heart skip a beat, she took a deep breath and stepped out into the frigid morning. The chilly air made her hair stand on end. Feeling a shiver run through her spine, and hoping to keep some warmth, she crossed her hands over her arms, rubbing furiously.

She walked to the barn where Sliver was munching on his hay happily, and patted his warm side and gently put his saddle on him.

Sliver made no move in protest, which he never had done since she owned him. When it was fastened, he turned to her and started nibbling at her satchel. He must have smelled his treat, making her giggle and roll her eyes.

"Sliver, I swear, the only reason you like me is because I bring you treats. Here, take some carrots. I was saving them for the road, but I'm sure I can scrape some more up for you." She giggled loudly; his little hairs on his nose were tickling her hand. She patted his nose and opened her satchel with the other.

Taking out a large handful of carrots, she put one in his mouth and put the rest on his hay pile. She went to the stream and grabbed some water for him. He stuck his nose in the icy water and drank it up.

Sliver was the only true friend she had in this world. The only one to never ask her for anything before a friendship was declared. Yes, she had taken him away from an abusive drunk at the Frozen Hearth Inn, in Winterhold two years ago, but that was different.

_Seraphina took him from the man, after she had taught him a _lesson_, and brought Sliver to a healer to make sure he was fine. After getting the all-clear, they decided to head out to Markarth. She had brought him to the Markarth stables, hoping that once the drunk had recovered from his- accident, he wouldn't go that far to look for him._

_She knew that she had too much on her plate than to train a young and strong willed horse. Even though she was saddened, she felt it was better for the both of them. She got off of Sliver, and slowly touched his nose and said goodbye. While she was walking away; the horse whinnied loudly, grabbing her attention. Before the stable-men were able to grab his reins however, he darted in her direction._

_She did need a horse, but thought this one deserved a great home. She was just a nobody, barely able to scrape by. She wanted him, but she didn't have the time and care it takes to own a horse. All she kept thinking about was how dangerous it was for her out there, let alone a horse that couldn't even stand up against his human master. She would be looking over her shoulder constantly._

"_What if you get hurt?" She questioned the horse. He noticed her flap was open on her satchel and was searching for food._

_While grabbing an apple from her satchel, she pouted. "What if you get hurt out there?" She questioned the horse again. "We could be far from a healer and no one would help you. This isn't the life you want, darling. Let's take you back," she pleaded._

_She grabbed his reins and started pulling him to the men. The horse huffed and turned in the other direction. He trotted over to the farm located near the stables and started eating the farmer's carrots._

_Hearing the farmer swear and try to shoo the beast away made her giggle. She walked over and hopped on his back. "Okay Sliver," she mumbled, "if this is what you want…"_

_She directed him to the men waiting to put him in the stables. She apologized, telling them that she made a mistake, and turned to go back to the new land that she just bought behind Whiterun._

Brushing his thick coat, she smiled; glad she made the right decision. She couldn't imagine her life without this huge ebony horse, eating all of her supplies.

_How pathetic. My only friend is someone who isn't able to talk back. Maybe I need to get out more_, she pondered.

When she finished brushing, she checked him over to see if everything was fastened properly. Looking at his halter, she noticed the leather was going to break soon on the rein. Going to her anvil outside, she quickly made another one.

Taking off the headpiece, she expertly put it on him without a hitch, which was more than she could say when she first owned him. When she first brought him back to her new property, it turned out he took to her commands quickly, which was great. The only issue was that she truly didn't really know how much care you had to give your horse. After months of asking all of the stable workers she could find for their expertise, she finally got it all down.

She picked up the old, long strap, and strolled around the house, checking to see if any threats were nearby. Aside from the pack of wolves and the bear swimming away from the house there wasn't anything pressing.

Walking to her garden, she grabbed all of the ripe ingredients and packed them in her satchel. Looking to the skies, the clouds were currently too thick to really tell the time. She was a little shocked that she didn't even know. She hadn't even noticed the clouds rolling in. Realizing there was no point in checking her sundial, she went back to her front door.

It had been a few weeks since the attack in the cellar, and since then she had taken careful precautions when being in Alduin's close proximity. She made sure to never offer her back to him, and she never left him alone unsupervised. Since then, she has tried to work on his battle skills, but they haven't made as much progress as she'd expected.

Now that she has been trapped in her home for over a month, she needed to get out. Today would be their first trip out into Skyrim, and she needed to make the most out of this one. There were a lot of pressing things she needed to deal with.

Going inside, she wanted to remain as quiet as she could. Running down to the cellar, she wrote a list down in her journal of what she was running low on or out of, so that she can pick them up on the road. Since this was the longest she had ever stayed in her home before, there were quite a few items that were looking fiercely scarce.

Opening her satchel, she emptied the nonessentials. Putting them away, she grabbed soul gems for enchanting their equipment, and some extras for recharging on the road.

When she went into the kitchen, she saw the fire had gone out. She grunted, and restarted the fire. When she stood up, she started shivering. She didn't realize how cold it was until she sat still for a minute.

No matter, she needed to start enchanting. Pulling out all of her soul gems, she put as many perks as she could on their armor. She knew Alduin was going to need them. He may have been amazing as a dragon, but it was apparent that being a human was so different entirely. He may very well die in the next few hours, which would put a damper on her restocking. She didn't want to make it out across Skyrim, only to come back the next day.

Once she was finished, she brought the equipment to the kitchen table, and started walking through the house, filling her satchel with things they would need. She sat down with a large yawn, and started packing.

After filling up the bag, she decided to put back some of the potions when her hand had gotten tangled on the broken strap from the halter on Sliver. She picked it up and thought she should put it in her junk box in her room. Maybe she could make a bracelet out of it.

After putting away the things they were not going to use. She hurriedly strode to her balcony to look at the sundial. Luckily, the clouds went away for a few minutes so she was able to read it. It was reading close to eleven, so after cursing, she went back inside. It was becoming much later than she liked for traveling.

She needed to start Alduin's bag and make sure he is ready within a half an hour. She flew down the stairs and twirled the broken strap in her hand, almost compulsory for her. She checked her items on the kitchen table, and when she was satisfied with her inventory, she laid out their armor on the table and put the weapons in the armory until they were ready to leave.

Going to her bedroom door, she put her hand on the lock. Unlocking the first lock of many, she smiled_. I wonder how he'd like to wake up to a nice bucket of water over his head. That would involve me going back out in the cold, though. Oh well, maybe another time. I'm going to have to stir the monster from his-_, she cut off her train of thought, making her freeze in place.

That word…it stirred something in her. _Monster_. She backed away, still tightly clutching the strap. Looking down at it and the lines it was making into her skin made a shudder run through her entire body. Feeling like she was going to be sick, she sat at the table, and put her head in her hands.

_What was I thinking? I am letting him loose on the people of Skyrim because I need a pack mule? How fucking selfish is that? Oh, Talos, I think I am going to throw up,_ she exclaimed in her head.

Every square inch of her, wished she would get up and tie the son of a hagraven up with the strap in her hands. She needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

Could she really let the monster walk amongst his former- or rather, current prey? Could she put on a fake smile and deceive her way from person to person, with the darkest secret that could put her right next to him on the chopping block?

This was her last chance to change her mind. If she chooses wrong, it could be the end of both of them. Even if it is right, it may end up the same fate, she didn't know. One last chance to make sure it is the right thing for her people, for the world, and more importantly, for her.

How could she think she could she honestly go through with this? He was a wolf in sheep's clothing, about to be set loose, and now the fear of not being able to handle him out there felt overwhelming. It goes against every fiber of her being, and yet, she is utterly appalled at the emotion swimming in her mind. _Hope_.

Sickened, she got up and grabbed a bottle of mead from her cupboard, and gulped it down quickly. Feeling the slightest touch of warmth soak her toes made her let out a shaky sigh. Wiping the slight excess from her chin, she sat back down and twirled the strap faster.

Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears now; she couldn't hear the birds chirping outside any longer. Knowing that this was the day she would unleash a monster on the unsuspecting public.

How could she be so stupid? Hope… such a foolish notion. She wasn't expecting him to magically become a good person, and cry over a butterfly dying or anything. Fuck, she wasn't even a good person. She has stolen, lied, and cheated… killed even. Anything to get what was needed. But she held some tiny glimmer that he would look at this world, and its people, and will realize that maybe total destruction of Nirn wasn't the best idea.

_It would never happen_, she realized. _I am just a fool and wasting my time._

Standing up, she squared her shoulders, and started unlocking the door. She knew what she had to do. She wasn't going to kid herself anymore about what would happen.

She silently closed the door behind her, and walked over to the still sleeping monster in her room. He was snoring a little, but not as loud as she had heard from Lydia before.

Grabbing the hand that was splayed across his chest, she picked it up so softly, she was mildly impressed with her own skills for a moment. Seraphina lifted her other hand containing the strap and started to wrap it around his wrist.

When she was figuring out how to lift his other arm as seamless as possible, she heard someone banging loudly on her door. Startled, she grabbed the strap and went out of the room.

The person was banging continuously, and louder as she stepped out into the room. She put the strap down on the table and put her ear up to the door. Suddenly, all the knocking stopped.

She opened it, ready to yell at the person for causing such a commotion, but all she saw was a weak little brown haired girl with her back turned, facing the barn. "Hello. Are you lost, sweetheart?" The girl, while her back was still turned, shook her head non-committedly. She walked out to face the little girl, and the girl bent her head farther down, making it impossible for her to see her with her messy hair covering her features.

The little girl's body was trembling, she finally realized. It did make sense that she was, being alone out here she should be scared. The woods are dangerous at the best of times, and luckily she went to a good home. Seraphina couldn't count the number of times she sought sanctuary at what looked like a respectable home, only come to find out it was taken over by thugs and bandits. Her clothes were filthy yet expensive. The little girl mumbled something so low; she had to bring her head closer to the girl.

"I am sorry, darling. I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" She heard a twig snapping close by, making her body suddenly on alert. She kept her features blank, however, and remained as still as she could.

The little girl lifted her hands to cover her face and cried earnestly now. "I am so… sorry! I am so… I am- I am sorry," she bellowed.

Startled, Seraphina grabbed the girl and brought her next to Sliver in the barn. The little girl scooted as close as she could to the back of the stables, whimpering.

Grabbing her dagger out of her holster, she turned and noticed a few thugs coming closer. She wasn't as proficient as she liked to be when it came to one-handed weapons but with her lack of armor and the circumstances before her, this would have to do. Scanning the threats, she noticed one was an archer, and the other two were swordsman. The larger one had double swords and poised, ready to make his strike. The smaller swordsman had a sword and shield defense, which would be easy to take down quickly.

The frost tipped grass on her bare feet made her shudder involuntarily. Since she didn't have a bigger blade, she figured it would be best for them to come to her. If she charged, without armor on, one wrong move and they would easily overpower her.

Her door was left open, and she wondered how much of a chance she would have to run inside and grab her gear. She wouldn't be able to get a blade, but she could at least get armor on. She could see it from here, but it would leave the now wailing little girl, and her horse unprotected.

When she took a step closer to her home, the men all rushed closer as well, making her halt her actions. The larger one went to stand in front of the door, while the other two were coming closer at a snail's pace. When she looked over to the man wielding the two swords, she saw something move behind him in the house.

It was Alduin, looking at the scenario. _Oh Talos, I forgot to lock his door when I walked out! Well maybe he will throw me my gear so I don't need to make a run for them myself_, she thought.

Alduin slowly backed away from the front door, making her livid. _Great, I knew he would never get my back. I was right, he would never have worked out_, she surmised. He had a clear advantage at the front door to take out the biggest one without any the wiser, giving Seraphina the upper hand amongst their confusion. Now he is going to run off and leave her for dead.

Suddenly, she felt an arrow whiz through the air, making her look to the archer. He got her attention, so the other two moved in on her. She looked back to them, which made them charge at her.

Side-stepping the smaller one, it caused him to lose his footing. When he was falling to the ground, she grabbed him mid-air by his long, thick braided hair and quickly reached down and cleanly sliced his throat. With Seraphina's back exposed however, the archer cried out his anger at his friend's death and shot her in the side, making her cry out.

The little girl screamed at the sudden outbreak of violence, making her look up to see if she was alright. When she straightened out, the arrow that pierced Seraphina's flesh, slid farther in, making her groan. It was painful, but it made a good reminder that she needed to shake it off. People were depending on her. She grabbed the man's sword and shield, which was only dwarven, and faced the archer, momentarily forgetting the larger man.

The swordsman grinned, revealing his blackened teeth and charged at her once more. She held up her shield high, blocking the one sword above her head, but wasn't able to block the second one piercing her stomach.

Doubling over, she felt like she was going to throw up if she could. It was only a steel blade, but it wasn't as clean and sharp as the kind she makes, making the grainy metal do more damage coming out. She felt arrows whizzing all around her, and luckily the little girl screaming was causing him to lose his focus.

Noticing an opening, she hit him with a shield bash, splitting his lip and splattering blood over the front of her shield. He tumbled into the dirt, but kept his front to her. When he tried to catch himself on the ground, it left his body exposed, which made her smile brightly.

With a leap, she jumped on him, and raised her shield high above her head. Then, with all her might, brought the edge down, bashing his skull in repeatedly.

Trying to stand, her stomach was bleeding out quickly now. Wiping the blood coming from her mouth, she momentarily forgot about the archer, who took advantage. He shot her once again, but this time it only grazed her left arm. She snarled, and ran at him, making him pale a little.

She figured since he was an archer, that he most likely only had a dagger on him. She screamed, and raised her blade to strike, but he was quicker. He pulled out a long daedric sword, and had it ready to stab when she came any closer. Another stab and she would be done for.

Flinching back, she gave him the opportunity he needed. He grabbed her by her red hair, making her cry out, and the archer held the blade up to her neck. "Drop your weapons, now bitch," he hissed in her ear.

She looked over to the barn, and not able to see Sliver or the little girl anymore, she dropped them. Seraphina prayed to Talos, that the little girl jumped on her horse and made a run for it.

Tugging her in the direction to the house by her hair, he punched her and brought her inside. He led her to the center of the room and shoved her roughly against the table. Punching her sliced stomach repeatedly, she felt like her fight was gone for the moment. The pain was too much, but she didn't want to cry out.

His breathing was ragged, which sent a red flag up. She tried to keep the whimper forming in her throat to leave but it was hard when his one hand kept ripping out chunks of her copper curls while the other one dug deeper into her throat with his blade. It was painful, but she was more worried about the possible rape scenario as well as the probability she was going to bleed out.

She knew what he wanted, but he wouldn't get it that easily. However, before she could blink, he spun her around until her face was now scraping against the wood of the table, making her grunt. He grabbed her breast roughly, and squeezed hard.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, perfect! I only wish my friends were here to make this more memorable. I told them we would find more treasures here than we could carry home. I was right," be moaned in her ear. She thrashed against his hold, and even though she was very strong, she couldn't get enough leverage to lift herself up.

He let go of her hair and grabbed the strap from the table that she had put there earlier and started to tie her hands up. She smiled, and stood up straight as quickly as she could, and head-butted his forehead with the back of her skull.

Momentarily seeing a flash of white, she gasped and put her hand on the table to catch her balance before she crashed to the floor, feeling slightly dazed. Seraphina didn't have the luxury to wait for it to diminish, however, so she tried to turn around to face him. When her head moved to the side, she didn't have enough time to react to the elbow smashing into her cheek.

Crying out, she felt his hands once again forcing her down over the table once again. She wanted to cry, but she was too shocked to actually produce them. Her breathing was ragged now, from all of her energy deteriorating, along with the blood loss. If she didn't get to her potions she may very well die in the next half hour.

He lifted her dress up, revealing her underwear. When she felt the air hit the back of her thighs, her fear was suddenly taking over. The man grabbed her ass, kneading the flesh in his hand, making him moan loudly. His hips began to thrust against her backside, making bile rise up.

_No, this is not how I will go down! Not by some _lowlife_ and definitely not before I get to that disgusting puny human, Alduin. He will wish he never decided to be the useless coward that he is!_ She wrestled her hand free, and used it to lift her body off of the table, about to kick the shit out of him.

Seeing this, the man grabbed the arrow in her side and yanked it out, hard. She wasn't prepared for the pain that came from her side, making her scream. He laughed loudly, enjoying a reaction from her. He grabbed her hair once again and tilted her head back until she could see him. His putrid breath filled her nostrils, almost causing her to want to throw up even more.

"I love your fire! It'll be so great to see it die out of your eyes," he hissed. Shoving her down once again, he tied her hands behind her back. She gasped, feeling his entire body covering her own. She shut her eyes tightly; afraid she'd start to cry.

Lifting her dress up once more, he hooked his fingers in her underwear, making her bottom lip quiver. Before he pulled them down however, she heard a crash behind her, and he suddenly let go of her. She felt the strap loosen by someone, causing her head to pound. This was too much.

When her hands were unbound, she shakily lifted her body up. She tried as quickly as she could but every breath she took increased her pain tenfold.

She looked down to see the bandit on the floor, passed out and someone standing in front of her. Raising her eyes to his face, she narrowed her own. It was Alduin, holding a large kettle in his hands, looking everywhere but at her.

_Where did he come from?_ She wondered. _Did he come back? Why isn't he attacking me? A kettle for a weapon? Really? _She held her stomach, and let out some shaky breaths before speaking. She honestly didn't even know what to say.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, she remembered the man was just passed out. She grabbed his sword and with a roar she stabbed his heart with as much force as she could muster.

Alduin dropped the kettle letting it crash to the floor with a loud clang. Seraphina noticed he only looked at her injuries, but not into her eyes. She shook her head, and looked at him incredulously.

She bit her lip, hoping to squelch her anger with more pain but it was utterly useless at the moment. If she wasn't so weak she would kill him where she stood. "Where the fuck were you?" She screamed into the silent room.

He gave her a bemused look, and shrugged his shoulders. "I was busy getting into the armory," he said stiffly.

"What? Well, interesting choice of weapon. Forget the daedric battleaxe or the glass greatsword in there; you decide to just grab the kettle from the kitchen. Why?" She couldn't believe he stayed this whole time. She thought he would leave the first chance he could.

Scratching his head, he looked to the ground. "I never _exactly_ got into the armory." She looked to the door and saw what had to be hundreds of broken lockpicks piled high on the floor. If she wasn't in such bad shape, she'd be laughing at this whole situation.

So, he didn't leave… and was trying to help. To say that it was the last thing on her mind would be accurate. He also saved her. _Somewhat_. If she was honest with herself she was mildly appreciative that he stepped in when he did. But he should have stepped in quite sooner.

She didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to scream at him for using so many lockpicks. Another part of her was grateful he hadn't left. And lastly she didn't trust the fact he hadn't left.

Ignoring the pain at sighing loudly upon seeing the pile, she grabbed her journal in her satchel. "I guess I'll add lockpicks to the list now, as well." A light blush crept onto his face, making her grateful for his discomfort.

Alduin was about to grab the man and drag him outside when she stopped him. "After I get some potions, I think this will be a good lesson for you. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Wanting to heal, she also had to consider that if she was healed quickly enough, they may be able to head out that night, so she wanted to grab potions from upstairs instead of her satchel. She didn't want to have to go through the whole packing process once again if she could help it. Besides, she has had worse than this before and was able to make it all the way back home.

She tried making it up the steps, but crashed down. Blood rushed from her mouth and down her chin, landing on her dress. The pain was becoming too much, causing her to groan loudly. The arrows or weapons they had must have been poisoned. She had never been in this much pain before. Alduin hesitantly came over to her, and was about to lift her, when she smacked his hands away.

Eyes now burning a bright red with anger, Alduin gave her such a piercing look she almost shrunk from it. She never realized until now that his eyes were more of a brownish-red when he wasn't angry. Dulled, and not glowing, but intense all the same. "Don't touch me! I can do it myself!" Seraphina meant to yell, but came out as more of a whimper.

He stood up and shook his head, annoyed. "You can't even get up the steps! Fine, if you want, describe them to me and I'll go up and grab the potions you ask for," he reasoned. She wheezed a laugh and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"And let you poison me? No thanks. I don't have them labeled. If you grabbed one wrong potion I would die." Shaking her head, she bit her lip. Alduin rolled his eyes and quickly scooped her up in his arms.

"Then this is the only option. Let's get this over with," he sighed.

They got to the potions case, and she grabbed her stronger ones. She immediately drank one and sighed, feeling the tonic work on her cuts. She was an abnormally fast healer, but this was bad. They may need to postpone until the next day.

Alduin grabbed the vials and put them in an empty satchel he saw lying around. He picked her up again, and brought her into the kitchen once again. Already feeling a thousand times better, she took out a sewing kit and grabbed a mirror. Luckily, the potions were a good binder for her cuts but for the larger ones it takes a while for them to heal. Before, if she were ever hurt, she'd just help the potions along by stitching them to help close. That is, if she wasn't pressed to hurry out of a cave filled with enemies.

She stitched her throat as best she could, and one of the larger gashes on her cheek. She wouldn't be able to stitch her arrow injury or stomach, however. The arrow will be difficult because of the location, and the stomach would require lack of clothes. "Alduin, I take it you have never done this before?" Sitting up straighter, he smirked at her.

"Yes, the Dov and I used to sit around painting our talons after we made little booties for our babies. That was on Middas, but if our cooking classes ran late we would push it to Loredas," He bit back sarcastically.

"Well I guess there is no choice. Would you please cauterize the wound for me? It will be much easier than to teach you how to sew," she went to the fire and put the poker in the flames.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You are giving me permission to burn you? This is the best news I've had all day!" He smiled brightly and checked on the poker. Seraphina gave him a petulant look but otherwise remained silent. She grabbed another potion along with one of her bottles of brandy.

When she finished drinking both, Alduin grabbed the poker and came closer. She grabbed the strap and put it in her mouth.

"You need to undo your clothes. Are you going to need help?" She blushed, thinking of the last time when Lydia had to do it. She didn't care then since it was just girls and there was nothing to fear from little old Lydia. But this was different. This was someone she didn't trust and now she would be half clothed in front of him.

Shaking her head, she mumbled that she would need help. He put the fire poker back in the flames and made her face the table. He dexterously weaved his fingers through the laces; with such precision it made her heart skip a beat. This felt too strange. She felt like she would rather bleed out than let him see her so vulnerable.

Before the dress fell, she caught it in time so it would keep all of the more private parts unexposed. He walked to the poker once again and brought it closer to her side. She could feel the radiating heat tickle her flesh, causing goose bumps forming all over. It was such a contrast to the now late afternoon's cold day.

He gave no warning and confidently set it right on her wound. She forgot the leather strip in her mouth so she screamed and flinched away. She looked to Alduin who had no expression on his face. He seemed perfectly fine inflicting damage on her, yet he didn't do more than was asked. Something was going on here, and she was going to figure it out.

When she drank another goblet of brandy, the pain slowly dissipated by that point. The quickly went to the bedroom and stitched her stomach. Looking out the window, she sighed, realizing it was too late to head out today. She was kind of thankful since she needed a good night's sleep and also Sliver wasn't back yet.

She saw the dead bandit on her kitchen floor. The blood was drying on her wooden floors, which she could care less about. The room could use a sabre cat rug in here.

"Alduin, I am going to show you how to loot bodies. Come here." She opened up his pockets, and discovered his coin pouch. When Alduin came over, she showed him how to properly loot the body for the most maximum mount possible. She proceeded to explain the merchants and how much the items would currently go for.

They both were opening up hidden flaps in his clothes when her curiosity got the best of her. "So… what was that back there?"

Alduin stopped pillaging for a moment. After a minute he spoke. "What was what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I'm sure my sparkling personality didn't make you stay… so what did?" Honestly, she wanted to punch herself. She didn't even truly want to know his answer. She couldn't help it, though. The scenarios were playing out in her head like a domino effect for every one of them.

What if he says he is only did it because it was a mistake? Maybe he tried leaving, but got lazy at the prospect of walking to the nearest town. Maybe Alduin wasn't going after the bandit and was going to hit her instead, and missed. She wouldn't put it passed him with his aim. He may have thought he could have joined up with them or something. She didn't want another reason to fantasize about killing him, so she hoped these weren't the case.

He stood up and wiped the blood on his trousers from the bandit's clothing. "You know my main reason is to know what had happened to me. I assume you have some connections that could point us in the right direction. Also, I realized something when I saw you out there. I have obviously been a dragon my entire life. I don't know about much beyond these four walls. I don't know about currency, manners, customs, or even where I am exactly!" He started pacing, the fire light shadowing his features, making him look more sinister than before.

Before she could say something, he went on. "To be honest, I don't know how people will react to me once I am away from you. They hold you with such high regard, even I was aware as your enemy in the skies. There is a better chance they may not notice me much if I am being held up with you. Also, I am not sure I could exactly make it out there with my fighting skills, so if you die, I may die. I may not have made it out of the fight either," he mumbled the last part so low; she was wondering if she even heard the last part.

He grabbed the man, and dragged him out of the house, and into a pile with the others. When he came inside, she didn't know what to say. Out of her many scenarios in her head those weren't apart of them. It was difficult to not see him so bloodthirsty all of the time. Could it be his personality? Or the human inside of him? She didn't know, but she couldn't think more on it tonight. Her body was so tired; she thought she should just sleep on the kitchen table instead of making it to the room.

"Why don't you go outside and practice looting the other bodies. I'll think about dinner and call when it's finished." Nodding, he went outside. She put her head down to rest, and when she opened them, it was morning.

Feeling much better the next morning, she felt the raised scars along her stomach and side. She felt almost one hundred percent healed and pulled down her blankets. Confused, she looked around and saw she was in her bedroom in her bed.

Her clothes were changed into her nightgown and while it was on backward, she covered her face in her hands. She felt absolutely mortified. The bastard put her to sleep and saw her naked.

_Dov__- Dragon kind_

_Middas__- Wednesday_

_Loredas__- Saturday_

* * *

_**A.N.-**_ **Let me know what you thought? I just wanted to let you know as well that this will probably be the last of **_**Seraphina's POV**_**. If I do put her in, it will be in journal form most likely. Send me love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hello everyone. Sorry it's been late, but fuck, there is drama everywhere I seem to turn! Long story short, my daughter's therapists (2 in particular) have neglected my daughter and then when we squashed it, one lied to my face! So, needless to say, I went on a firing spree. And…. Scared my other therapists to death. Good times. 8)**

**Any who… Let me know if it bothers you to have longer chaps or shorter. If it's too much or not enough, let me know. Sorry in advance if there are spelling errors and grammar issues. Let me know if you see them or something. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, alerted, and favorited! Or even read at least a few of my chapters only. You are all amazing, and I hope you stick around! 8)**

_**Special thanks to my husband, Chris, who has helped me with the plot and some weird word arrangements! You are great with putting up with me! So, hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Editing Note: So sorry, I honestly spaced when I was suppose to spell check. They are easy enough to understand, but I didn't realize until it was too late. It won't happen next time. Sorry again!**_

* * *

The Devil's in the Details

Chapter Six

Shutting the door behind him, he brought the body near- but not too close to the stream, setting them up for the animals to eat. The Dovahkiin told him that it would bring the animals closer so they'll be easier to kill and to bring home for dinner. He had to hand it to her, considering how young she seemed, she knew how to take care of herself. Even today, when the bandits came, she held her own almost until the end.

He grimaced, thinking about the events that played out just an hour ago. _Hearing a loud banging against the door woke him from his sleep. He heard the door open, and swore under his breath. Trying to get back to sleep, he heard Seraphina's muffled voice, then a child's whiny voice ringing through. Then, he heard the little girl wail out a "sorry," which made him curious. Did she make her cry?_

_His curiosity getting the best of him, he pulled on a blue button-down shirt and walked out clothed. Immediately, seeing the front door open, Alduin noticed Seraphina right away, holding a single dagger, with no armor on. Smirking, he walked closer to the door, and looked around._

_There were three men, one on her left, one on her right, and one directly in front of him. Past her, there was her dumb horse and the little girl he heard earlier. He could see instantly that she was trying to protect them, like the men cared. No, they wanted Fi and her home for themselves._

_When he noticed her black dress on, and her small bare feet, he noticed the goosebumps on her legs. Their eyes locked, and she looked… hopeful? He just noticed the fact that the men didn't know he was there. He wanted, more than anything in his whole existence to just see her burn. He wanted them to kill her, to rip out her insides and smear them in the ground. He wanted to – no, he didn't want to see them do it. He wanted to do it himself, to see the fear envelop her eyes, until her last breath. Leaving the look struck upon her face for all eternity. But he wasn't stupid._

_He knew he couldn't let her die right now. It was painful to admit, but he would be a fool to think he could find out what happened to him anytime soon without her help. Just looking at her, about to protect a horse and a child with nothing but a small blade in her hand. Most would be shaking and retreating, but this young woman just stands there with the excitement dancing in her eyes. Hand steady, stance proud, she was ready for anything. Once he knows his fate, however, that could be a different story, but for now, he needs to be patient._

_He has seen Seraphina put their weapons locked in the Armory, but she would have the keys to open them. Backing away from the door, he ran quickly to the chest in the bedroom. He found twenty lockpicks, but he may need more. Running downstairs, he checked quickly, noticing everything was locked._

_He ran a hand through his hair, keeping it momentarily out of his eyes while he thought of where else some would be. He walked back upstairs, and he remembered they were going to leave today. He went into the kitchen and finally noticed the bags she had packed. Rummaging through them, he finally found a large handful of them._

_Before he opened the armory, he went to check to see what was going on. He noticed the little girl and her horse were distracting her. Even though he didn't want to, he realized it would be better if he helped out with that._

_Running quickly up the stairs, he opened the balcony doors, and stealthily went to the stables. The little girl was whimpering, and looking at the scene before her. Dirt smudges and tear stains littered her cheeks and face, yet managed to enhance her small chocolate colored eyes._

_Jumping when he put a hand on her shoulder, she was ready to scream, but he put a finger to his lips. The terror in her eyes was so fierce, he wasn't even sure she was able to scream. Lifting her up on the horse, Alduin quickly grabbed the reins and brought him around the barn, into the open forest. The horse made no work to move however, causing him to grumble under his breath. His frustration building, he smacked the horse hard on the ass, and he ran off._

_He heard the man say something, but couldn't hear what was said. He saw the man punch Seraphina and bring her to the house. Seeing as how Seraphina had dropped her weapons, and being handled in that way, he could easily put the scenario together in his head. The only thoughts then that kept coursing through him were _what if she dies? Or worse, gets pregnant?

_Scared that he may lose the one key to insure his survival, he ran past them to the open door on the balcony and slinked down to the armory doors. He had never had to unlock anything in his life and it apparently showed by Seraphina's reaction to the lockpicks afterwards._

Grabbing the other two bodies, he searched them for "loot," or some other nonsense. He saw a necklace, but he couldn't see the point in taking that. Why would anyone bother? _Actually_, he thought, _most of this I don't really know what it is and what it is worth._

He tried to listen to Seraphina in the house when she was talking about it, but after the first object she held in her hand she described, his mind just kept thinking, _Why would you buy that? Why would you keep it on you? What is the point to this stuff?_

Annoyed, he just grabbed everything from the bodies, and hoped she could sell it all. He got up, and sauntered to the stream. He stripped naked and scrubbed off the blood from his body. He gladly cleaned himself, despite the freezing water. He couldn't believe how bad humans could smell. He had never needed to take baths before, but now if he went a day without one… he shuddered, and scrubbed quicker.

Previously, when he was attacked the humans, he and the other Dov constantly complained about their odor before, but they chalked it up to their heightened sense of smell. Now he knew that may not have been the case.

When he was cleaned off, he got dressed and went to the house. He noted the horse was still gone, and not being able to care, let alone do anything about it, he shrugged and went inside.

Going inside, he glanced at the Dragonborn, and put all of the stuff on the table. The loud noises he made hadn't roused her, so he went closer.

A small snore escaped her mouth, her head still on the table. Shaking her, she didn't move at all, and he was ready to hit her. Yelling her name, he did manage to get out a strangled, "yeah, yeah," before she was back out again. Shaking his head in disbelief, he was now starting to wonder how this puny human had survived if she slept that hard.

He could tell how late it was getting, so he picked her up. Her body was completely limp in his hands, yet so small and frail. She was breathing, but if he didn't hear her make a noise earlier he would have thought she was dead.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke to feeling a bowl wonk him on the head. His heart racing, he got to his feet quickly, looking around. Not seeing anyone besides a seething Dovahkiin, he rubbed his head and groaned.

"You fucking pervert! I should skin you alive for this! Gods, you're sick! I demand to know what you were trying to do last night," she exclaimed loudly. Her voice cracked, causing her to sound more brittle, yet she was as ferocious as ever.

Thinking back to when they went into the bedroom last night, he didn't think there was anything wrong. _He brought her to her bed, but she was still thickly coated in blood. He tried to keep her upright, but it was proving to be difficult. He grabbed the water basin, which, incidentally, was the same one that was thrown at him and filled it with water and heated it up on the fire. He grabbed a cloth and started wiping the blood off of her body._

_When she was mostly clean on her exposed skin, he got her undressed and decided to put her in one of her loose clothing. He sat her up, using his strength to keep her up and put on one of her night time outfits._

_He remembered he heard her say once, 'There is nothing like going to bed in something other than your armor.' Once, when she taught him to cut up vegetables, she left him to work on it. He faced the bedroom, a clear view of her lying on top of her bed. She was staring up at the ceiling, and rubbing the fabric between her fingers, stroking along her arm, clearly enjoying the feeling of her clothing. He was confused, yet didn't question it. Then again, if he could, he would leave the house without them. Too restricting._

_He saw there was a lot of blood left on her torso and upper legs, but he wasn't intending on giving her a bath, he just wanted to make sure the blood wouldn't be on her bed. The quicker they left in the morning the quicker he will get an answer. He turned down the covers and put her in bed._

_He was exhausted, so he went to his bed in the corner, and went to sleep. _The pure rage in her eyes caused him to smirk, and walk past her. She grabbed his arm roughly, and before he could blink, she was facing him once again. "Answer me, Alduin. What have you done?"

"You are _still_ such a _child_ aren't you? What are you, eighteen? _Nineteen_? Did it even occur to you that if I wanted to take you, I could have easily have done so when you were tied up yesterday? Why would I let you out, only to wait for you to lose consciousness, and put you in bed to fuck you, and get you dressed in new clothes once again? Does that in anyway make any sense to you whatsoever," he questioned her. Cheeks flaming, she let go of his arm. She looked away for a moment, having a loss for words.

He bared his teeth and grabbed her arm, the same way he did to her. Leaning in close to her ear, he brushed her hair away from her ear. "Let's just say, Fi. You aren't exactly my type," he whispered. He felt her body freeze, and he broke away from her personal space, and caught her eyes. Pointedly checking out her body, he looked disgusted at her appearance and walked away.

A few hours later, he went to the main hall, so he could grab his armor. The front door was open, revealing the snow falling in large globs, so still and peaceful. The calm before the storm, he mused.

Fi was out there, feeding the black horse that found its way home early this morning. It was early afternoon, and the elements will hopefully not hinder their trip. Once his armor was on, he grabbed their packs and headed for the door.

Seraphina was already in her gear, her battleaxe on her back. She didn't look back, but she knew he was there. Walking over, she grabbed her pack and secured it. She gave him a smile, but he could see the insincerity lurking behind it. Alduin gave her a curt nod, and waited for her command.

Strolling to the horse, she jumped on, and left the area. Alduin followed hesitantly, and even though every step felt as though death crept closer and closer, he marched on.

After a few hours, they made it to Whiterun. Once she dropped off Sliver, they trudged through until they hit the end of the winding way. He growled, once a natural reaction to flying over this place. Dov had been imprisoned and killed in these walls. The large wooden doors opened, creaking loudly. Once it was opened all the way, he took in the sight before him. A bunch of townspeople were bustling about, going about their daily lives.

Despite the heavy snow coming down, they were walking to their destinations, not even bothering to look at the newcomers traipsing in their city. He caught a few eyes, and even though an impossible terror showed on their faces, Alduin walking in with the Dovahkiin calmed their fears.

Seraphina walked over to a busy little store, with a woman smithing what looked to be steel. "Hello, Adrianne. How have you been?" The woman didn't even acknowledge her until she finished the metal piece.

"You know how it has been, the same old thing every time. I have been trying to do just regular business since the Stormcloaks came in, but the lack of coin in my pouch reminds me that I need to eat. I may have to bite my tongue and actually make a deal with those traitors. Oh, sorry. No offense," she sullenly said.

"Don't worry about it. I get it, but I thought we had an understanding to keep that out of our friendship. How is your father doing lately?"

Adrianne shrugged, yet her body was brimming with anger. "Yes, we did. I'm sorry, you're right. Yes, my father, Proventus has found a small home in Falkreath. He is staying there so it won't be 'too much of a bother for when he dies. He will already be near a great cemetery.' He can be such a baby sometimes. So, who is your friend? I don't know if I have ever seen you around here," she inquired.

He was about to say something when Seraphina cut him off. "This is… Kennet. He came to Skyrim from Cyrodiil, and I met him when he was just outside Falkreath. Since Lydia is gone, I asked him to accompany me until I find a new companion."

Adrianne looked into his crimson eyes, and raked over the rest of his body. The fear was present, but she seemed to be focused on Seraphina, and quirked an eyebrow at the situation. "Good luck, Kennet. My advice? You don't want to be like the one before her, where all she did was complain about things and not take the job seriously. Make sure you listen to Seraphina and stay close," Adrianne warned.

Alduin gave her curt nod, hoping that would appease her. It seemed to do the trick, and she continued to craft some boots, which Alduin had no clue what they were. They looked like it was made from green colored crystals. It was quite amazing how innovative these little peons managed to become.

"So, Seraphina… I take it you are here to sell. I only have so much money at the moment. My husband has more inside, if it's a problem."

"Of course it isn't. We didn't bring too much, actually. We want to buy more than sell. We definitely need lockpicks, and some elven arrows, please."

Adrianne took out what was asked, and told her how much it was. They exchanged their items, but by this point, Alduin wasn't paying attention anymore. His interest piqued upon a man, outside of The Drunken Huntsman.

The nicely dressed man was staring, but not moving towards them. Alduin turned to look at the women, afraid to give himself away. _Did he recognize me? I wonder… _Looking back, he looked intently into the man's eyes, and found them to not be staring at him, much to his relief.

The man's eyes were fixated on the women, but more so on Seraphina. Alduin was expecting the man to come closer now, but he didn't. Body rigid, eyes burning a hole right through her- Alduin knew that look. It was hatred, hatred for Seraphina only Alduin knew too well.

He knew _his_ reasons, but why was this man displaying it to her? What had she done to make him that upset? A tap on the shoulder brought him back to see an impatient Seraphina tapping her foot.

"Come on… Kennet. We need to get going soon if we are to make our meeting." Walking away without him, his mind suddenly caught up to that fact, and started catching up to her.

They walked to the market square, and Fi went ahead and made small talk with a young woman with short brown hair. Agitation was written all over her face, and yet the woman wouldn't stop her blathering.

Walking with confidence, he strolled closer to the women to introduce himself. She caught sight of him, and gasped. Her sky-blue eyes fluttered half-closed, and she put a hand to her hair. Twirling a small piece around her finger, she bit her lip.

"W-w-who is this, Seraphina? Hello, I am Ysolda, a-and you are," she questioned with hopeful eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Ken-," suddenly cut off, Seraphina butt-in once again.

"His name is Kennet. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are on a tight schedule. Good day." Seraphina walked briskly to the Belethor's General Goods shop and went in. He gave her a nod before begrudgingly following her inside.

Seraphina instantly grabbed him by the collar when he went inside and brought him upstairs. "You fool! Do not talk to anyone. The less they know the better. If someone talks to you that could deem any importance, which I highly doubt will happen… Then you may speak. Understand?"

Alduin put his helmet on, and turned his head to the side. "So, that maiden out there was not important? She seemed rather-" Seraphina cut him off again.

"Rather whorish? Yes, she tends to be. Anyone in the town aside from the guards are not worth much to speak to. Only leaders of certain groups, merchants, and guards are someone you would address. Now, we need to get a move on. At this rate it will take six months to get to Winterhold."

Running down the stairs, she proceeded to try and get a good deal on some soul gems which, Alduin had no idea what they were. When they finished, they headed out and went to yet another store.

They went to every store in the entire city, much to Alduin's displeasure. They had already spent half of the day going around, not doing anything. Seraphina kept shoving objects they bought in his satchel, which were getting heavier and heavier. As if it couldn't get any worse almost every person here stops us to thank her and praise and love her. If he actually had food in his stomach he would have thrown up. He was annoyed to say the least, and it is only their first day together.

Walking quickly to the steps, Seraphina went up ahead. He looked at the tall building, _Dragonsreach_ and felt his heart constrict. So many Dov feared this place, revealing that they weren't completely impenetrable. To say he wasn't the slightest bit nervous would be a lie. The trap was beautifully done by war standards, yet it was an awful feeling to know that as big as they are, Jul were capable of capturing them.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stairs as slowly as he could. Alduin only hoped this would be quick.

They waited for the guards to open the door, and he couldn't shake the bubble of fear rising the closer they got to opening it. His helmet was on, and he was glad that it would conceal his face. This was a bad place for people to know he is a dragon- or rather, used to be. Seraphina looked at him, a question in her eyes he was not able to answer. She focused on his throat, visible between his helmet and armor plate. It took her only a second or two to deduce what is happening, which made his cheeks burn. Luckily, she can't see that at least.

Smirking, she winked at him and looked forward once again. _Damn her! Why did she have to be so… so… observant! Obviously, she saw my jugular beating wildly, as loud and thunderous as a giant! No matter,_ he thought, _I just need to focus. Not worry about what some female warrior thinks of me. _

Embarrassed, he looked away, and imagined once again his many plausible death scenarios for her. More than anything, he needed to keep his composure… for now.

Inside, they walked directly to main hall, where there was food and drink flowing, with hardly anyone around. Alduin's stomach grumbled, smelling the strong aroma of roasts and hams. He closed his eyes and hoped they would allow them to eat.

"Hello, Jarl. It's so good to see you. I take it you are well?" Seraphina strengthened her voice, signifying her authority, yet being respectful. The Jarl stood and walked to her, all smiles.

"Well I can't believe my eyes! Is this the Dragonborn that we haven't seen through these halls in so long? So good to see you my dear! Come; let us speak while we dine. I insist! By the way, what have I told you about that _Jarl_ business! You are my shield-sister and a friend. My name is Vignar to you," Vignar said cheerily.

"Yes, Vignar I'm sorry. I know it has been a long time. We would love to dine with you." She sat next to Vignar, while Alduin sat next to her. Vignar asked her immediately about how she was able to slay Alduin, and she went into graphic detail, much to Alduin's dismay. He was still too afraid to take off his helmet, but tried unsuccessfully to eat while he wore it. After spilling all over himself and stabbed his chin with a fork, he tentatively took off his helmet.

Looking to the group, everyone was staring at him. "Where did you get this one, Seraphina? Either you found him with the Falmer, or some Imperial… sympathizer I take it?"

Seraphina laughed loudly, "Something like that… But for the most part this is temporary. I was wondering if you could keep an ear out for someone to take his position to be full-time. I already talked to all of the vendors and merchants, as well as the barkeeps. So hard to find good help these days."

Sliding his plate forward, signaling he must have been done; his smile fell for a moment, before becoming brighter. "Yes, of course I can. You're right, my dear. It is so hard to find it."

Alduin was on his third plate when he noticed everyone was standing. Whimpering, he grudgingly stood, and threw his napkin down petulantly. Seraphina noticed, and shot daggers at him, and turned to smile brightly to Vignar.

Vignar sat in his throne, and ran his hand along his beard. "It's been too long since we have seen you. Were you ill?"

"Yes. Although it was quite _easy_ to kill _Alduin_," after Seraphina looked pointedly at the growling Alduin, she went on, "I had a… an _incident_ with some bandits, and a home invasion. I am sorry I have not come sooner. Is there anything you needed taking care of?"

"Yes, but nothing pressing of course. When you are able, there is a bandit camp that needs dealing with. I think the name was Silent Moons Camp, but just ask my Steward before you leave. There also may be a dragon somewhere as well. I wish they were gone now that Alduin was, but I suppose that is too much to hope for."

Alduin, shaking with anger, put his helmet on. At least this way he would be able to snarl at him without any the wiser.

"What I wanted to ask you about was if you had gotten the letter? I sent a courier out to you a few weeks ago. It was an invitation to an engagement party."

Seraphina, confused, shook her head. "No, Vignar, I hadn't. I'm sorry to have missed it! Was it Olfina?" With a nod, she smiled brightly. "Oh that is wonderful news! So, who is the lucky guy? I take it Jon Battle-Born is already rallying up another war," she winked. Alduin had no idea who they were talking about, and felt too weird to ask.

"Yes, well, he moved after the engagement party. I heard he is living in Markarth until he figures it out. My lovely niece, Olfina, is marrying, Hron-" He was abruptly cut off by a voice walking down the steps behind the Jarl.

"Me. Hello, Seraphina. You are looking well enough." The man was the same from in front of the Drunken Huntsman, still looking at her with a burning hatred for her. It was disguised well enough for others, but seeing as Alduin noticed Seraphina going rigid, she must have been able to see as well.

"Congratulations, Hrongar. I didn't know you were pursuing Olfina. I am happy for you both," she said with a fake smile. It almost looked believable. Almost.

"Thank you. I only wish you hadn't blatantly _ignored_ our gracious invitation and came to the engagement celebration. You _could_ have told Olfina yourself. But I suppose that is the life of the 'Dragonborn' right? _Always_ moving, adventure at _every_ corner, never stopping to smell the roses and all that. Wow, it must be _so_ _exciting_ being _you_."

She narrowed her eyes, and in an instant they were back to her easy-going smile. "Yes, well I already explained myself. We are so sorry we didn't get to see the _happy_ and _in love_ couple. Vignar, always a pleasure. Hrongar, well I will see you soon. I need to discuss details with the Steward." With that, she turned on her heels and started looking around.

Hrongar coughed loudly, "I _am_ the Steward. So, shall we discuss our business here? Or something more… _private_?"

Snorting, Seraphina crossed her arms. "No, we should be leaving as soon as possible. Here is perfectly fine."

Alduin, who was watching Hrongar, shook with silent laughter when he saw his composure crumble for a moment, before he clapped his hands together and motioned for them to move away from the Jarl. Sitting back down in the dining chair, he took off his helmet once again and shook his hair off of his heated scalp, running his hands through his hair.

Grabbing a goblet, he took a large drink, his adam's apple bobbed up and down until it was gone. Burping loudly, he rubbed his stomach and grabbed a green apple and practiced throwing it up into the air and catching it.

_So, it wasn't just me that hates her. I don't know what is going on… but I am anxious to find out,_ he mused. Watching the two politely argue was going to be enjoyable. Taking a large bite, he wasn't expecting that strange taste. He spit it out and stuck his tongue in and out, groaning loudly. His face contorted, all scrunched up, not knowing how tart those would be. He grabbed a bottle of wine and drank anything to get the gross taste off of his tongue. The wine was almost as bad, but not as bad as the apple.

Everyone, along with Seraphina, was giving him strange looks. After a minute of complete silence, he put his helmet back on, and awkwardly went to the door. Seraphina rolled her eyes, and said her goodbyes. When they were leaving, Seraphina grabbed his arm and directed him to the front gates, not saying a word.

After a few feet away she finally slowed down, and started mumbling to herself. He was not going to ask what her problem was yet, since a scene in front of a bunch of people wouldn't help at the moment, so he began taking in the surrounding scenery. His eyes ventured to gaze behind the store they were just at earlier, Warmaiden's, and found a woman staring at them.

Even as a human, his eyesight was surprisingly great, so he could tell she was smiling. She was old, with grey hair, and wrinkled skin. Her eyes were locked directly at them, sitting in front of her house as if she was waiting for someone… or something. Yet, now that he really thought about it, they weren't looking at Seraphina, they were looking at him. Finally, when they arrived, she shoved him to the gate.

She grabbed him by the ear and took him to the stables. "What were you trying to do in there? What the hell even happened? No, you know what? I don't even want to know. We need to head out. I hope you got enough food," Seraphina walked to her horse, while carrying on, "because the next time we are stopping is when we are attacked by animals on the road."

"I'll manage. So, who were those people? I know it was the Jarl, obviously, but I have to say, I was curious about the younger gentleman unparticular. You know, the Steward? What was his name…Hanger? Hunger?" Alduin smiled, seeing her bristle.

"His name is Hrongar, and it's none of your _fucking_ business." Dropping a hand down, Alduin took her hand and hoisted himself behind her on Sliver. Having a feeling that if he didn't do just what she said, he could probably assume he was going to be walking himself the whole way, he did in fact drop it. After all, he had all the time in the world.

* * *

_List for Morning Star:_

_-Carrots. Check._

_-Apples. Check._

_-Beef. Check._

_-Chicken (don't buy from the taverns or get from any questing. Food poisoning!). Check._

_I can't believe that he had the gall to be in Dragonsreach! What is going on with him these days? I thought we hashed this out before, but apparently not by the way he was talking to me earlier!_

_Meanwhile, I got this idiot making scenes in front of everyone, trying so hard to keep a low profile. Whatever, he can do whatever the fuck he wants to do. If he wants to get found out, by all means, start spitting out an apple like you are a child in front of a Jarl and his staff!_

_-Mudcrab Chitin._

_-Bread._

_-Milk. Check._

_I had to teach Alduin how to set up camp last night. After the sixth try, he got it right. I grabbed some sticks and started roasting our skeevers. He took it off the stick and threw his whole skeever in the fire. I asked him why he did that, and his reply was he wanted to do it, the "old way". When he managed to get it out of the fire, he took a bite and spit it out._

_I laughed at him and asked if it was a little overdone? He said it wasn't as bad as before, but in his human form, it's not that appetizing. Since that was the only food he was allotted for the night, I brought him to a small patch of Blisterworts, a bit away from camp._

_He pouted, like a child and sat down. Luckily, Blisterworts restore health, and makes you more tired, so I hoped when he got back he would just shut up and go to sleep. It worked! I will need to make most of his meals with that._

_-Eidar cheese._

_-Ten assorted soul gems. I bought five, I will need more._

_-Lockpicks. Need more!_

_Gods, does that man ever shut up? If I have to hear another comparison on how the "Dov" are so much better than everyone else at everything, I am going to slice out his voice box! He asked why we bother to wear clothing when all we are, is as smart and capable as a troll! A __**fucking **_troll_!_

_I think when we go to our next quest; he can take the reins on that one._

_As if we didn't have enough to do, every five minutes, there was another question! "Why do the males and females braid their hair? Why don't I get a real job? Are we there yet?" He knows now how irritated I am getting, which is causing him to ask even more._

_He still hasn't put together what his armor is yet, and hopefully it is soon. I am so looking forward to see that smile wipe off of his face._

_-Bear meat. Check._

_-30 varieties of fur._

_-Gold ores (Ingots). Check._

_-Ebony ores (Ingots)._

_-Iron ores (Ingots). Check._

_We have been on the road for a few days since Whiterun, and as more time passes, I am regretting this decision more and more. We had just made it to Winterhold, and I am trying to be patient, but this is getting ridiculous. If I have to hear one more complaint about how hungry and exhausted he is, I will throw him over the College of Winterhold bridge. So help, me I will._

_Once we got here, he thought that would be a great time to ask me about Hrongar. Yeah, like that will fucking happen. Hrongar is not even an issue. He may hate me now, which I am now realizing he is much more deranged than I first thought, but I'm sure in time it will heal._

_-Potatoes._

_-Apple pie. Check._

_-Sweetrolls. Check._

_-Canis Root._

_-Giant's toe._

_-Daedra Heart._

_-Crimson Nirnroot._

_-Sapphires._

_-Emeralds. Check._

_We are currently at the college of Winterhold, hoping to speak to the Arch-Mage, Savos Aren. We are hoping he will be able to help us. If not, I suppose it won't hurt to ask the librarian. The temperamental old Orc must know __**something**__._

_-S_

* * *

Alduin grabbed the sack of items she had bought from the merchants, and followed her up to the college. They were to be at their appointment in twenty minutes, and judging by the height of this college, it would surely take about that to make it there. The winding bridge made his stomach churn, seeing the railings had been broken off.

Seraphina pounded on his door, and they could hear shuffling behind the door. "Come in," someone said softly. Opening the door, she walked in, and greeted an older elf in the center of a circular room. There were all sorts of ingredients there, some he had even seen Seraphina using.

"Sit down; I need to finish this potion before it curdles. I will be only a moment." He grabbed some sort of flower and threw it in, stirring until a big puff of red smoke enveloped his face. He sniffed hard, the smoke coiling up into his nose like a snake. He sat down all dewy-eyed, and exhaled. The smoke shot out of all of his orifices, and faded away.

"It needs work… but I think I am getting close! So, you wanted to see me? Seraphina, is it? I hear you are a student here, as well as an asset to our librarian-whatever his name is," he said flippantly.

"Urag gro-Shub? Yeah, well… he was offering so…" Coughing awkwardly, she folded her hands and continued. "Urag is wonderful and everything, but he is no Savos Aren! So, what have you been working on lately?"

They sat with him close to an hour, listening to all of the ideas he had for his pupils. Some necromancy, some restorations… by the time they heard him speak about his theory on how hagravens are the key to opening the psychic links in our brains, Seraphina interrupted. "That is so fascinating, sir! Who knew you were capable of opening our minds, as well as our bodies," she leaned in closer, and smiled.

Savos smiled, and grabbed her hand. "You are such a demon! I could help you hone your craft further, if you would like, Seraphina."

She gasped, and clutched her chest. "Really? Oh, that is so sweet! I knew you have such vast knowledge but your generosity knows no bounds! I couldn't _possibly_ take up any more of your _valuable_ time!"

"Nonsense. So, who is your companion? He's a quiet one, is he?" Savos looked at him and gave him a crooked smile.

"Oh, him? Just someone who needed a job, that's all. Thank you for taking the time to see us. I promise I can make it worth your while," She purred. She licked her lips, and smiled bashfully. He raised his eyebrows, and laughed.

"Goodness! You really are an enchantress! If I wasn't into men I would surely take you up on your offer, my dear. Now this one on the other hand…" He winked at Alduin, who grimaced. Seeing this, Seraphina stepped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say, he is taken to a spritely young girl from the Bard's College. Sorry I couldn't sway you as well. I thought we could have had fun together," Serpahina pouted. He cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You have gumption I'll give you that, dear. Drop the act, please. Let's get down to business. I have a meeting in a couple of hours," he drawled.

"Well, it was worth a shot," she shrugged. Alduin was confused by their banter. What was she doing?

"Well, Savos… I had a question. Is there some type legend or fable about dragons? For instance, is there a tale about what happens when they die? Or shape changing? Or anything that may seem implausible?"

Savos brought both of his hands under his chin. His middle finger resting on the underside of his chin and methodically tapped them, thinking. His sunken in eyes closed, and after a few minutes he shook his head.

"Sorry. I don't recall anything of the sort aside from the beloved fables of our childhoods. I wish I could be of more help," he said sympathetically.

She shook her head and stood up. "I appreciate the time. I will see you soon." She walked out nonchalantly, like she just didn't try to seduce the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. Alduin, still completely confused, silently waved, and followed her out. He could feel the man's eyes still on him even as they headed into town.

The clouds were overcast, and night had fallen once they left the college. It was snowing heavily, so they ran to the pub. The fires roasting in the room immediately helped, and Seraphina picked a table away from everyone. They ordered some food, and while they were waiting, they took off their gauntlets and helmets.

Seraphina started rubbing her own neck, and pushed her red hair off to the side. Her light freckles were wet with melted snowflakes, and her hands were pink and shaky. "Do you do that with all men? What were you trying to gain in acting in that strange manner?"

Confused, she thought about what he said and shrugged. "What, flirting? No, I asked around before we came here and the contacts I have guaranteed that flirting and boosting his ego will do better than intimidating him. It was my fault that I didn't think that the contacts who gave me this information were men. It should have registered. Oh well, no loss."

Alduin shook his wet hair from his head, and took a drink of wine. "So are we to leave now? Is there anyone else we can talk to besides him?"

Looking away, she clenched her fists. "I hope we can find someone to help us, but not being able to explain my reasoning is halting any possible information we can get. I can see the curiosity in their eyes, and luckily, they know how tight-lipped I can be, but it is only a matter of time." She bit into her chicken leg and proceeded to talk and use the leg as emphasis.

"We are going to talk to Urag gro-Shub tomorrow morning. He is less angry when I am not bothering him late at night. Yet, I don't think it will help any," she mumbled. Alduin nodded, as if he understood what she was talking about and ate the rest of his potato.

Once they were finished, they sat back and listened to the bard sing and had another cup of mead. When Alduin started to feel woozy, Seraphina took his from his hand and drank the rest of his ale. She puckered her face and shook her head. "How can you drink that? We'll have to have you drink Honningbrew's Mead. You will never go back. It will be a special treat, since I took them out of business. That makes them rare."

"Yes," Alduin nodded, "I suppose I'll have to. So, where are we sleeping? Aren't there beds here?" He looked around and noticed the vacant rooms. He remembered hearing people slept in these types of places.

"No, we're not. There is only one tiny bed, and I'm not paying for two. It's not worth it, honestly. We can just make camp outside of the city. We should get to it, then. Daylight is gone, so it'll be harder to scout. I guess we will just have to rough it." Alduin got to his feet, grumbling. It has been freezing when they got to sleep, and he was shaking when he woke up as well. He didn't think it was a waste and she could easily fit on the floor.

Seraphina paid the bartender, and they headed outside the city. Hearing him piss and moan, she saved him from a tantrum and volunteered to set it up this time. Once the fire was going, they both drifted off, and hoped they would find more information in the morning.

After clearing camp the next morning, they headed back to the college. They went to the library, seeing an older Orc behind a desk, reading. Seraphina sat across from him, waiting until he looked up from his book.

After a few minutes with no acknowledgement, Seraphina knocked on the wooden desk, which didn't seem to help. Annoyed, she waved her hand and yelled his name.

Exacerbated, he reluctantly looked up. "What do you want, Dragonborn? Can't you see I'm busy?"

She crossed her legs and smirked at him. "I missed you too. How have you been, Rag?"

Bristling, he closed the book with a loud thud and gave her his full attention now. "I told you not to call me that," he snarled. She laughed loudly, the sound resembling little bells.

"I know, and if you didn't react this way I wouldn't do it. I got something I think you may be interested in," she said in a sing-songy voice.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look. He must not have thought much about what she could have because he opened his book and acted like they weren't there anymore. She pouted, and started rummaging through her sack. When she grabbed what she was looking for, she stood up.

Alduin got to his feet as well; annoyed they had to go out in the cold so soon. "Okay, Urag. I guess I will see if _Serana_ can bring these silly old _Elder_ _Scrolls_, all _three_ of them, to her mother who lives in a _Soul_ _Cairn_. She would _love_ them, don't you think?"

Sputtering, he closed the book immediately. "Are you _insane_? Give them to _her_-no. No, no, _no_! They belong in a museum, a library! _This_ library! I'll take them, and give you a good price for them as well." He gritted his teeth, livid that she had the nerve to even think about bringing those somewhere else.

Smiling, she sauntered back and showed him the three scrolls. His eyes roved over them greedily, and Seraphina could see the lust in his eyes. He was single for a reason, despite his personality. Nothing makes his eyes shine like the thought of owning rare pieces for his collection.

"I'll give you fifteen-hundred. As you can see, there are blood spots and nicks and-," Seraphina cut him off before he could finish. "Three thousand and a question. You know it is worth way more than that."

Growling, he thought about it for a moment. "A question? What kind of question?"

She looked at her nails, and shrugged. "A question. Agree first, then I will ask. Oh, and whatever I ask stays here. Do we have a Deal?" Rolling his eyes, he threw an impatient hand out to her. "Deal, Deal. Now, what is it?"

"We need to know if there is any information on dragon lore. Anything out of the ordinary that is just a story will do. If there is anything in particular about shape-shifting, I'd like to see that as well, please." Urag looked at her like she was crazy, and went to the back of the library.

They sat down in the middle of the room, and after fifteen minutes, Urag came back with a huge stack of books. He put them on the table gently, and gave Seraphina her money. She took it gratefully, and handed him the scrolls.

If Alduin didn't know better, he swore he saw a small smile creep onto his face before it was back to his usual scowl. "Urag, come back in an hour, we need privacy," she shooed him and opened the first book.

Outraged, he muttered profanities under his breath and took his scrolls possessively with him. He slammed the door loudly, and Seraphina didn't even flinch.

After a minute, she grabbed a book and put one in front of him. "If you don't help we will be here for a week," she mumbled. Alduin picked it up and opened it. Seraphina sighed impatiently and grabbed the book from his hands and turned it right side up.

"Will you quit dicking around and read!"

"I can't read this! It's _your_ language _not_ _mine_," he roared! Taken back, she tilted her head and tried to wrap her head around that.

"You're telling me, Alduin, that in all the years of your entire existence, you didn't bother to learn your enemy's language? How does that even happen? I have even learned some!"

He stood up, anger coursing through him; he could feel his eye color become more intense. "Why would I have even bothered to do something so trivial, since we were guaranteeing your extinction," he snarled.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his book from his spot and started reading. "Well, you need to stick around to see if any of this sounds familiar."

He was too angry to just do what she said, yet she had a point. It is not like he could just pick up and leave right now. Standing up straighter, he walked to the table next to theirs and sat down. Seraphina, annoyed, kept reading and shook her head.

It took them a day and a half, and nothing was even close to what they were looking for. They left, disheartened, and headed towards the southeast. The farther away they were from the Winterhold area, they warmer they were. The sun had been out most of the time, with very little snow, much to Alduin's excitement. It constantly felt like when he woke up, he half expected he wouldn't be able to use his body anymore. He never used to care, fuck, even loved the snow, but with this weak body…it was proving rather difficult to find any joy.

* * *

When they were near Windhelm, they went to Lake Yorgrim, and filled their bottles of water, taking large gulps of their old water to make room. Night would be coming soon, and Alduin was grateful they wouldn't walk around in the dark. Since Seraphina hated to use torches, in case of discovery, they walked in pitch black hills, and cliffs. She also hated to use the main roads, and instead, to keep their profile as low as possible was to off road into the scenery, hoping for the anonymity of the trees and bushes.

He sat down, and took his heavy backpack off. When he stretched, he groaned in appreciation, feeling the ache in his tight muscles ease immediately. Seraphina stood up, and fought a snow bear that was getting too close.

When she put the animal in her bag, she called for Alduin to come closer. Growling, he grabbed his bag, one of the many rules she had instructed he follow, and shuffled all the way over to her. When he was, he looked around to find nothing really of interest.

"Put your gear on, we aren't staying here. It's too open, and I need some actual sleep tonight," she demanded. He growled, but otherwise complied.

"If you think I am going to end up walking another half hour, you're crazier than I thought! I am done for the day," he roared. Rolling her eyes, she didn't respond and they made the trek up higher in the hills.

They fought another snow bear, but otherwise there wasn't much else around. Ten minutes later, they came across an inn and a little lake. He smiled widely, excited they wouldn't need to go anywhere else.

"Fi, where are we?" They walked past the lake, and started walking to the little inn. It looked run-down, but the lights were burning outside, as well as smoke coming from the fireplace. "Knock it off with that name. It's getting on my nerves. It's the Nightgate Inn. We'll have a drink to warm up, but we will be sleeping outside tonight, so don't get your hopes up."

Going inside, they stayed there for a few hours and talked with the locals. Well, Seraphina talked, but Alduin ignored them, too involved with his drinks of ale to care. When he was a little bit drunk, Seraphina cut him off, and they went outside, and set up camp.

He sat at the bank of the lake laughing, and having a great time. Seraphina set up camp and helped him get to his bed. "Fi, why are we in front of an inn if you didn't want to be seen? You can be very stupid sometimes," he slurred.

"Thank you Alduin, you really know how to lay on the charm," she said sarcastically. His eyes were drooping, but he tried to stay awake to know why she did it. She pulled the blankets over him and with an annoyed sigh she sat on her bedroll.

"We are safer here since there aren't a lot of people that come through here. The regulars left an hour ago, and the hills around us keep us covered. I come here as much as I can, if I'm in the area. See you in the morning." Lying down, she turned away from him.

His eyes burned, begging him to close them, and even though he wanted to stay up to eat, he was too tired. Hopefully they could have a good breakfast before leaving.

He was dreaming of his old life, when he heard a loud splash near them. Alert, he opened his eyes and slowly turned to the noise. Mildly afraid, he wondered how Fi was able to sleep through that noise. The clouds were covering the only light out, since the fire had gone out a while ago, and the outside fires signaling the inn was open, had gone out as well.

He couldn't make out anything with the black water, but on the bank, there was something. He squinted, and could make out clothes, covered in a light dusting of snow. His eyes cast upward; he could see little snowflakes lightly falling down. The longer he looked the more adjusted his eyesight became.

He heard a louder splash, and he covered half of his face, nervous. He saw something emerge from the water, taller than he thought and skinnier. It was walking slowly closer to him, showing more of its form the closer it got. Finally, when he could see the whole torso, he was shocked to see it was a woman. A naked woman, to be exact. It was Seraphina in the water, taking her bath.

Water dripped down the valley between her breasts, and went lower with every step. Goosebumps were spread all over her body, along with the scars that once he thought were from the fight at her home, but must have been from the years of fighting. Her legs, long and lean were wobbly, and her breathing was hard.

She must not have noticed he was awake, because she had no problem with being naked around him. His head felt dizzy and his stomach churned. Breathing hard, he quickly got to his feet and threw up a few feet away from camp._ I must have drunk more than I thought. Seraphina warned me this might happen when I tried alcohol the first time_, he reasoned.

Looking back to camp, he smirked, seeing Seraphina hurryingly throwing her clothes on. Hands trembling, she was unsuccessfully tying the laces back into place on her front corset. He went closer and stood in front of her.

Without asking, he once again deftly fixed her dress, and handed her the blanket from her bedroll. He could see color fill her cheeks and the anger in her eyes, yet he swore he could hear her heart beating wildly from there, without even touching her.

"I need to get some sleep. Goodnight," she lightly stammered. She turned away, and Alduin lightly grabbed her arm. He didn't know if it was the alcohol clouding his brain one way or the other, but he had a sudden urge to do something.

She looked up at him with her wide eyes, and a question danced there, but he couldn't even imagine what it could be. Seeing her look at him that way, and the way her breathing was becoming more ragged, he had an impulse to do… something, but he still didn't know what. Choke her? Snap her neck? Frustrated, his grip tightened, and that caused Seraphina to snap out of it.

Shaking out of his grip, she turned and punched him in the face. He recoiled, and growled. Seraphina went back to the bedroll and closed her eyes. Livid, he walked away. His body was now too awake and wired to sleep. He put on his armor and grabbed his weapon and stormed away from camp. If he had to stay there for one more second, he would have gone into that inn and killed everyone in there.

He stalked across an open plain, and in front of him was a snowy sabre-cat. He charged at it, setting the sabre-cat off. They both collided, and the sabre-cat's tooth punctured his left shoulder. He yelled out and followed through with the blade. It came down on his back, and the sabre-cat flew his paw in the air and missed Alduin. Alduin side-swiped him, and after another hit, the sabre was down.

Relieved, he skinned and gutted him, and sat there for a minute. He took a washrag from his pack and wiped the blood from his hands. He grabbed a minor healing potion fron his harness and drank the viscous liquid. The anger was starting to ebb, but his confusion about what just transpired was still there.

Yawning, he went back to camp, and went to sleep. Hopefully he can think of an idea of what had happened and ask her.

The sun was hot on his skin, despite the cold. The snow temporarily stopped, but he could tell it would be back soon enough. Seraphina was quiet this morning, but she made the sabre-cat meat, and didn't ask where it came from. His stomach was churning, and his head was hurting badly, yet his stomach growled every time he thought of eating. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

When she put it on his plate, it was covered in grease, so much so that he almost needed a bowl, and a cup of water. The food on her plate looked the same as it usually, did, which made him on his guard. "Why is mine different than yours?" Scrutinizing her, she seemed nonchalant when she shrugged and kept eating.

"Tell me now! Do you take me for a fool?" Seething, he put the plate down and crossed his arms.

Mouth full of food, she said, "Do you really want me to answer that honestly, or should we try to keep it civil for once today?"

Growling, he put on his gear and didn't touch the food. Scoffing, she put her empty plate by the water, and snuffed out the small fire. "Trust me, Alduin. If or _when_ I poison you, you'd never see it coming. Yours is cooked in Troll fat since it is a hangover remedy. Troll fat has different properties and one of them in particular, is poison resistance. Your head hurts and you feel like you need to throw up, right? That is a hangover. Would have been more beneficial to have the troll fat before you drank last night, but I didn't have any then"

She started putting on her armor, and started walking to the inn. "Since you want to be an asshole, you can do the dishes. I left a rag for you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alduin flung off his gauntlets, and begrudgingly washed the dishes. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could find a way out of this mess.

Ten minutes later, she came back out and grabbed her items. When they were hitting the road, they went east instead of south, confusing Alduin. "What are we doing now? I thought we were going to try the Bard's College in Solitude or something."

Without faltering, she kept moving along. "We aren't out just to find _your_ answers, you know. We need to let the word spread for someone to take your place, and I need to make a living. We are going to Windhelm, then Blackreach," she said obnoxiously.

Annoyed, he started stomping and adjusted his pack. "What is so great about Windhelm anyways?"

If he didn't know better, he swore it was more than the cold that was causing her cheeks to burn brighter. They looked like what happened last night, had he been able to see it more clearly.

"Business, which is no concern of yours," she said indignantly. After an hour, they made it to Windhelm, and the guards, who all greeted her warmly, opened the gates for them. They went into the inn there, where Seraphina relayed her information regarding a new companion, and they headed out.

Strolling through, they went to the various vendors and merchants, all begging her for her patronage, and when she bought what she needed, they went down a narrow walk-way, and took a left, where there were a lot more guards.

Seraphina and Alduin walked up to the large doors, and Seraphina motioned for the guards to open the door for her. They walked in, and Alduin's eyes immediately locked on a man on a throne in the center of the room. He was a Jarl, that much he gathered, but why did he sit up straighter when they came through the doors?

Seraphina took off her helmet, and tried to quickly fix her helmet hair. Alduin looked questioningly at her, but she ignored him and pinched her cheeks, turning them a bright crimson. They walked until they were a few feet in front of the Jarl.

"Seraphina and guest, welcome. It is good to see you again, Seraphina. How have you been?" The Jarl gave her a crooked smile, and Seraphina looked down bashfully.

"I've been well, Ulfric. How about you? I hoped I could catch you here and not in Solitude. I have to say I was quite disappointed the last time I was here and you weren't," she let her lower lip stick out a little, and then quickly giggled.

"Well, if that's the case I shall never leave here, and let Solitude crumble if it would keep your sadness at bay." She looked away, grinning madly, and all the while Alduin was beyond confused. What was going on? Was she flirting with him for more information as well?

Ulfric glanced at Alduin, but didn't even acknowledge his presence. He stood up and extended his arm, which Seraphina took. They walked along the edge of the large, rectangular room, talking in hushed whispers and loud laughs. Alduin, bored, looked at all of the food and sat down at the table at the end.

He was chewing on a piece of roast, when Ulfric and Seraphina were coming into earshot. Listening, he heard the words, "-dinner soon-," and "-taking no for an answer-"

After a few more minutes, they made it back to the front of the room, where Ulfric proceeded to kiss her hand before releasing it. She smiled, and after bowing, she turned around and signaled Alduin to get up.

They walked out of there quickly, and when they were back on the road, heading west, Alduin decided to speak up. "So, who was that Ulfric guy? If you ask me he has a bit of a freak-side," Alduin drawled.

She gave him an incredulous look and shook her head. "_Ulfric_? You don't know who _Ulfric_ _Stormcloak_ is? He was the one who led a _civil_ _war_ and _defeated_ the Imperials! How could you not have heard of it? You were back by that point!"

"The Dov couldn't have cared less about _your_ _tripe_. We had other things to concern ourselves with. We concerned ourselves with much more important things like dominating all of Nirn or how quickly you could freeze a human. You lot have such small and useless things that you think are so big but you are all a singular grain of sand amongst all of Nirn. You are nothing to us."

"Well maybe we should have been more than that, or you may not be in the situation you're in now," she hissed.

Alduin laughed loudly, and shook his head. "You honestly think what has happened to me is because I didn't appreciate your existences enough? I think that is the funniest thing I've heard in a while. Thanks," he laughed.

She didn't say anything else, too angry to speak, which suited Alduin just fine. At the moment, he was thinking about how he truly did get stuck in this situation, and what was going to happen.

* * *

A few days later, they were half way to Blackreach, from what Alduin could gather, and they were camped out. Seraphina grabbed a book, and read out loud. It was a book about a woodcutter's wife or something, when he felt he needed to take a piss.

Standing up and stretching, he put his hand out for her dagger, which she supplied without a fight. It was safer to have something than nothing, so he went farther away from camp. Since he didn't want to hear Seraphina complain anymore about how disgusting it was that she can hear it, he has been going out farther on his own. He couldn't hear her reading anymore, so he figured it was far enough away.

When he finished, he turned to head back, but felt an agonizing pang in his chest. Looking down, he saw an arrow sticking out of his chest, the arrow dripping his blood over the white snow. He felt his heart beating erratically, and his eyesight getting fuzzy. He looked around the area it came from, and saw someone coming closer. He took out his dagger, and started swinging wildly, not able to see exactly where he was slicing. He felt something smack his head, and all went black.

* * *

_**Dov**__- Dragonkind_

_**Jul**__- Human/mankind_

**A.N.- OOooOOHHH… don't you love cliffies? I do! Not really, but I haven't done too many yet, so I thought I would up my game a little. 8) Hope to hear from you! 89**

**About the Chapter, I needed to get some things out of the way, so I could actually get to more thrilling stuff so that is why it's so long, and if you found the list confusing, let me know, so I can fix it. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!

I know it has been MONTHS!*hangs head in shame* I wanted to take the time and beg for your forgiveness for not posting in so long. I have found a bunch of new things I want to write about, and am starting some mini projects that should be popping up soon. I also wanted to take a moment and say thanks to ALL of the reviews I received! 46 reviews!? That is insane! I hope to hear more from you in the future! 8)

Also, once I finished my last chapter on The Devil's in the Details, I really wanted to get a beta to come in and help me. I searched for a month or more, and finally I found someone who agreed and was a part of the Elder Scrolls. I gave her my story, and unfortunately, haven't heard back- at all. So, I am pretty much resolved in doing this on my own. If there are issues, you can let me know or just bear with them. I am so sorry and that is the main reason it's been so long. Another thing that has happened is that I have MAJOR writer's block right now that I can't seem to shake. I am just starting to tear down the wall and hope that within this month I should be posting (at most next month! Gah! Stupid block…). I am so sorry again. I would hate me, honestly, and for those who are waiting it out I am so grateful! If you want to wash your hands of me, I understand. Hope to hear what you all think. Love you all! MT


End file.
